Distress Signals
by Slytherin99
Summary: Some schoolgirl crushes can't be discouraged. Especially when the student is a Hufflepuff who might better have been sorted into Gryffindor or Slytherin...Mostly post DH, AU, Snape/OC. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_September, 1997~_

A thunderous boom rolled through the potions classroom, complete with acrid, black smoke. Like a thundercloud, Professor Snape descended on the hapless Hufflepuff in the front row of his classroom. The girl cringed under his withering glare, her rosy cheeks smudged now with oily soot, even her brown hair-_with PINK highlights, Snape thought angrily_-now blackened.

"Miss Dunham, explain why you are trying to cause more problems in my classroom than Neville Longbottom?" He sneered down at her, drawing himself up to his full height as he cast a wandless spell to dissipate the acrid smoke. Her lips trembling, hell, her whole body shaking as she shrunk before him on her stool, he fully expected her to bolt from the room at any moment like a frightened fawn. _Hufflepuffs, Merlin preserve us from them,_ he thought.

"I wanted you to look at me." She said defiantly, as she stood up, and then walked-not ran-from the room.

Snape suddenly found himself very much in need of a large glass of firewhisky. _Hufflepuffs._

Tegan Dunham, still trembling from her confrontation with the fearsome potions master, wept with frustration as she scrubbed at her face and hair. For some reason, her casting _Scourgify_ hardly removed any of the oily, now sticky soot that covered her from the waist up. She figured her robes were a total loss, since the explosion had scorched a huge hole in her right sleeve when she dropped the crushed-not minced-tiger lily root into her cauldron. Her hair was the worst; she feared she would have to cut it.

She sighed heavily. Six months of efforts and careful planning, all with the intent of somehow getting the attention of the most dreaded professor at Hogwarts, for naught. It had taken careful research and preparation to determine the best combination of ingredients for her little 'show', as well having to wait until Professor Snape decided to finally allow the class to attempt making blood-replenishment potion.

Now, it was all for naught.

_I just wanted him to see me as something more than an annoying student._ She sighed, wiping at her tears with her sooty robe. _Crap, now I have to wash my face again._

With a start, she realized where she was. The Slytherin girl's loo, just down the hall from the Potions classroom. Near Snape's personal living quarters. A guilty blush spread up her neck to cover her face, leading her to hide behind her hands. _I shouldn't do this again_, she thought. _I really shouldn't._ As a moth drawn to a flame, she walked past the lavatories, to the linen closet door. Her knees weak, she watched her own hand slowly open the door, the scent of fresh towels coming to her nose as she stepped into the small room.

_I'm so weak. I shouldn't do this again._

_I shouldn't._

_It's wrong._

With a shudder, she drew her wand and quietly tapped out a pattern on the stone, revealing a dark passageway.

~Six months ago~

She had dreamed about it many times before she understood that it was the castle itself, telling her to go there. Time and again in her dreams, she had gone through the door, tapped out the pattern with her wand, and then entered the dark corridor within the stone walls behind the girl's bathroom near the Potions classroom.

After a short distance, and a few turns, there were blocks of softly glowing stone lighting the way. Oddly enough, there was little dust, and none of the cobwebs one might expect in a secret passageway. All of this added to Tegan's unease as she made her way down the corridor, her wand at the ready.

She was surprised to turn a corner to find a padded stool sitting in front of some sort of eyepiece that was protruding from the wall. Curious, she leaned over and looked into the eyepiece, frowning slightly.

Abruptly she jerked away from the eyepiece, blushing furiously.

_Oh dear gods._ She thought, her heart hammering rapidly in her chest, suddenly feeling a bit faint.

Snape was slumped in a chair in what appeared to be his private sitting room, his head cradled in his hands. Tegan held her breath as he sat back up, picked up a glass of amber liquid-firewhiskey, she guessed-and took a deep swig, grimacing at the bitter burn of the alcohol.

"Damned students will be the death of me." He grumbled loudly in Tegan's delicate ears, causing her to screech in panic as she stumbled back from the eyepiece, knocking over the stool with a clatter that seemed deafening in the narrow stone corridor. Frozen in terror, she fully expected the dreaded potions master to blast a gaping hole in the wall to find the source of the noise.

But nothing happened. Gathering what remained of her courage, she peered through the eyepiece again.

Snape was still sitting in his chair, mumbling to himself and nursing his firewhiskey. She turned and looked at the stool, still lying on the stone floor.

_He can't hear me._

Careful not to bump the stool and knock it over again, she moved down the corridor further, finding another stool and another eyepiece set into the wall. In the dim light of the passageway, she could see yet another stool with another eyepiece in the wall, and suddenly felt an odd mixture of weakness and-surprisingly-anger.

His bedroom. The next eyepiece showed his bathroom. _Merlin,_ she thought, _if he were showering, you could see…everything._

She jerked her eyes away from the eyepiece, blushing furiously, quite acutely aware of a familiar warmth spreading through her abdomen.

Someone was-or had been-spying on Snape in his private quarters, she realized as her anger momentarily surged higher than her fear of being caught. _But who?_

With a wave of her wand, she whispered "Magica revelio."

For a moment, bright and familiar lines of magic were visible, most of which she recognized. Silencing charms lay in depth on all sides of the passage. Cushioning charms on the stools. An amplification charm on the eyepieces, and she thought to herself, _I really do need to figure how to turn the volume down._

_Turn the volume down?_ Tegan shook her head with a sigh.

_That won't be necessary. I won't be coming back down here._ She thought, quietly making her way back to the linen closet, alert for signs of Slytherin girls. After all, she was, essentially, in enemy territory.

She hated herself for her own weakness. She had gone to bed only to toss and turn fitfully until nearly two in the morning. As if she were dreaming, she found herself again in the linen closet in the Slytherin girls' loo, tapping out the pattern on the stones, her slippers whispering down the dim corridor toward the second of the eyepieces. As if she were expected, the stool silently slid out for her to sit, then raised itself so she could comfortably see though the eyepiece.

Tegan found herself looking into his bedroom. There were no lamps or candles lit, but the magic of the eyepiece allowed her to see clearly. Professor Snape lay in his bed, but not easily. Clad in black silk sleeping pants and shirt, his legs snarled in the sheets, he looked nothing like a sleeper in repose. A muffled sound, audible to her ears, made her frown and reach up to the eyepiece. Somehow, it understood what was needed, increasing the volume. She gasped in shock.

_Professor Snape was weeping. Not loudly, but not silently, either. Unintelligible mutterings, strangled sobs that rent Tegan's heart to hear. The weeping of someone with no hope left at all._

Tegan sat for a long time in the corridor on the stool, tears streaming down her cheeks, deeply ashamed. She did not look though the eyepiece again that night.

After a close call with Filch, Tegan finally was able to get back to her room. With a sigh, she pulled her covers over her head. It was four in the morning, and she was certain it would be a horrible day. Especially since her last class was double Potions. Groaning, she burrowed further under the covers, dreading the morn.

It was a terrible day. First, she overslept and missed breakfast. Somehow, Tegan was able to snatch a piece of cold toast on the way to Transfiguration, making it just in time to her seat before Professor-or rather-Headmistress McGonagall turned from the blackboard to start counting those who were tardy. The Headmistress frowned at her favorite pupil. Something wasn't right with the girl. Her hair was a mess, bread crumbs on the front of her robe, her dress shirt under her robe wasn't buttoned right, and she looked completely exhausted.

"Miss Dunham, may I speak for you in the hall for a moment?"

_Oh, no._ Tegan groaned inwardly, following the Headmistress out of the room.

Out in the hallway, McGonagall quietly observed the young girl for a moment as she squirmed and studied her shoes.

"Are you just tired, or are you ill, child?" The Headmistress asked gently.

"I'm not feeling well, Professor, um, I mean Headmistress…" Tegan blurted out.

"Oh, don't worry about that sort of thing, you're used to calling me Professor," the older woman said kindly, hoping to put the girl more at ease. "I suggest you go see Poppy, get something to help you through classes today."

"Yes, ma'am." She said, happy to escape further questions.

Tegan was on her way to the hospital wing, when things went from bad to worse. Turning the corner just before the hospital doors, she ran smack into the very subject of her dark dreams.

"Miss Dunham…" He sneered down at her, "Need I remind you that you really should be mindful of where you are going?"

Tripping as she stumbled backward away from him, she tripped herself up, falling to crack her head on the stone floor. The last thing she saw was Snape bending down to peer at her face, and then everything went black.

"What on earth, Severus!" Poppy Pomfrey sputtered as Professor Snape barged into her clinic carrying a limp Hufflepuff girl.

"She fell, Poppy." He replied coldly, gently placing the girl on a cot. "Hit her head when she did, I believe. A right nasty bump, I imagine."

"Well, shoo. She might wake up, and you probably would scare her into another fainting spell."

In a way, Tegan was glad for her stay in hospital. She still had to do her lessons, but they were brought to her by her housemates. Poppy kept her for 3 days, releasing her to go back to her house rooms on Saturday morning. The very thought of Monday morning filled her with sudden dread; she had missed two days' worth of Potions classes, and at the best of times making up work for Snape was unpleasant. She winced as she gingerly explored the bump on the back of her head.

_I have the worst luck_, she thought. She sorted through the stack of assignments, finding work to do from Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, even a flyer pleading with her to join the Quiddich team…but nothing from Potions. _Oh, joy._ She thought sourly. _I have to go talk to him. Snape._

She flopped back on her bed and closed her eyes tightly, willing it to go away. She slowly counted to zero from one hundred. With a sigh, she sat up and slipped on her shoes and robes. There was just no escaping it; she had to go back down to the dungeons, to find out what her assignments were. Most everyone was in Hogsmeade or elsewhere, taking advantage of their one free day.

Very deliberately, Tegan walked past the Slytherin girls' loo, walking on the side of the hall as far away from the tempting doorway as possible. She dared not even look in its direction, a bright blush coming up in her cheeks as she realized that she holding her breath. How silly of her. _What nonsense_, she chided herself. _I'm strong enough to withstand such temptation. It's not fair to…him…,but it doesn't concern me. I'm going to put it out of my mind, not mention it, not think about it. Gods! What if he uses Legilmency on me?_

She stopped in front of the door to the potions classroom to compose herself. Taking several deep breaths, forcing herself to think happy thoughts…

"Miss Dunham, are you going to block the doorway forever?" Snape sneered from right behind her. Tegan yelped in fright and leaped away from him, colliding hard with the door, nearly knocking the wind out of herself.

"P-p-p…Professor!" She stammered, suddenly finding herself trapped between the cold stone of the wall and her intimidating Potions professor. "I…I need…"

_Way too close. Way too close. _Tegan fought a losing battle against the panic, her knees threatening to buckle at any moment. _Oh gods. Smoke and peppermint, pine needles. He cut himself shaving this morning, right next to the dimple in his chin._ She felt faint, as if she were suddenly too warm.

"What is it you…need, Miss Dunham?" Snape growled, his voice resonating deep within her.

"I-I-I need to make up the classwork I missed the past three days because I was in hospital and wasn't able to go to class-"

"Of course you do." He said smoothly, sweeping past her to open the door to the Potions classroom. Tegan forced herself to take slow, deep breaths for a few moments, fighting to calm herself down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saturday evening, she was sitting on her bed, revising her notes for Transfiguration-her favorite class- when she heard a grinding noise, stone on stone. It sounded like it did when the moving staircases repositioned themselves. _That's odd_, she thought, frowning. _It sounded like it was-_

Curious, Tegan looked over at the wall, toward where the noise had come from.

_-inside my room._ The quill fell from her hand, smearing ink across the parchment that was nearly covered with her neat, precise handwriting. There, in the blank wall, was a wooden door. A door that wasn't there five minutes ago, she was certain of it. _I'm going mad. This must be what going mad feels like._

With a sigh and a mounting feeling of dread, she placed the parchment and quill on her desk, slipping her trainers on.

Behind the door was a staircase. Her guess was it led to the dungeons, to the spying chamber, as she had come to think of it. She had not been there for several weeks, but temptation overruled her good sense, and she ventured down the dimly lit stairs.

As it turned out, she was half right.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she opened a door to find that she was in a sitting room. It was sparsely furnished, with an uninviting couch, a few chairs, and a writing desk. Nearly every bit of spare wall was occupied by a book case, every one of them heavily laden with books and scrolls of parchment. The writing desk was likewise covered with parchment and books, many of which had strips of parchment protruding from between bookmarked pages. Curious, she walked over to the desk, idly looking at the parchment that lay in front of the chair, an essay…on the properties of juniper berries in invigoration draughts. Her blood ran cold.

She was in Professor Snape's private study. Panic took over, her knees trembling, her heart hammering in her chest. _Oh, no. I have to get out of here, and __now__._ Tegan spun around and ran toward the door…which was gone.

_Bloody hell! Now what?_

Grimly, she wondered if it were possible to hex a castle. This was a huge problem, one that could certainly end with her being expelled. She opened one of the two doors in the room, closing it quickly when she saw that it was his bedroom. _Well, I've seen that before_, she thought, her cheeks flushing. Carefully she opened the other door, finding that it led into a short hallway, with an open door at the end, through which she could see the Potions classroom.

_At least I can find my way back from here. _She quietly walked as fast as she could to the doorway, stopping to listen intently for a few moments. Hearing nothing unusual, she pulled out her wand.

"Hominem revelio." She whispered, making the correct motion with her wand. Her breath caught in her throat. There was someone in the Potions classroom, probably Snape with her awful luck. But why was the spell showing him so low in the room, and worse than that, not moving at all? The first thing that came to her mind was the war, and the times he had returned from meeting with the Dark Lord-a shudder passed through her-but those times were passed, the war was over.

Steeling herself for the scolding of her life, she pushed the door open and entered the Potions classroom.

She nearly lost her supper, gagging down bitter bile.

_Oh gods. So much blood._

Snape lay on the floor of the classroom, sprawled in a pool of his own blood. There was a gory trail behind him where he had crawled from the door, a table turned on its side where he had tried to catch himself when he fell. Tegan knelt next to him and felt on his neck where her mother, a Muggle nurse, had taught her to find a pulse.

_Oh gods, no. There's no pulse._ Calming herself, she pressed a bit harder on the carotid artery. _There it is, thank gods._

She fairly flew to the storeroom, pausing only to light the lamp with her wand.

"_Accio_ Healing potion, _Accio_ Blood Replenishing potion, _Accio_ Pain Reliever potion,…" Vials flew to her hands in rapid succession as she quickly collected what she needed. Her mother had done both emergency care and home health, and once Tegan got past her initial squeamishness, she automatically did what needed done. _Except for the blood_, she thought grimly. _Mom is much better with handling that than I am._

Carefully, she poured the potions, one at a time, into his mouth, as she cradled his head in her lap. _I'm touching Snape, I'm touching Snape,…STOP IT!_ Breathe in, breathe out, push those thoughts out of your silly head, she chastised herself. Do what needs done, don't even think about his head being in your lap, the feel of his hair under the hand supporting his head as you feed him potions. _Oh gods. This is no good, I'm sure my knickers are soaking wet._

Eventually, he stirred. His eyelids fluttered open, his eyes having trouble focusing at first.

_Where…? My classroom. What is my head propped up on…not a pillow, no, not soft enough…_

"Miss…Dunham…" He croaked, the words barely audible. Realizing that his head was _Bloody hell!_ in her LAP, one soft breast cushioning the right side of his head, he frantically struggled to sit up. Completely unsuccessfully.

"Shh, Professor Snape. Don't try to talk." She whispered to him. "I gave you Healing potion, Blood Replenishment potion, and something for the pain. You lost a lot of blood, you're very weak-"

"Insufferable…Huffle…puff." He rasped irritably, allowing her to pull him back down to rest his head in her lap. He was far too weak to fight her off. _Curious…she looks as if she has been…weeping? Why?_

"The pain potion…no good. Not for _Crucio_."

"Oh…" _Crucio._ Tegan shivered at the mention of the Unforgivable curse. "Then what should I get for you, sir? What will help?"

"Blue potion." He croaked, his voice nearly gone, his vision going blurry again. "Writing desk…my study, top left…drawer." _A chance to get my head off her soft Hufflepuff lap, her soft breast out of my ear. _

He put all thoughts of her breast out of his mind. It was bad enough that his sensitive nose had picked up the scent of her obvious physical arousal. _How wonderful. Yet another schoolgirl crush to fend off. _He sighed as she carefully _Accio'ed_ a pillow to transfer his head to, then went to his desk to fetch the potion he had crafted to negate the effects of the _Cruciatus_ curse. It wouldn't help with the physical injuries, but the Pain Reliever potion tended to enhance the effects of the _Cruciatus_ more than provide any relief. He didn't mind a little pain; he had suffered enough of it that it rarely bothered him.

Tegan fought to compose herself as she went to the desk and opened the drawer to find the potion. She felt like some blushing virgin, though that she had given up to an Irish Quiddich player (ugh, an experience best forgotten). She could count the number of lovers she'd had on one hand.

_How depressing. Right. Back on task, take care of your patient, _She thought, locating the vial of bluish potion, marked in Snape's spiky script, "_Crucio"._

_I want him, whispered a voice in her head._

She nearly dropped the vial of the precious potion. _I've got to stop thinking like this. He's my professor for gods' sake! Get your mind right, you have to take care of him!_

_You sure could take care of him…and he could take care of you,_ the little voice in her mind purred. She shivered, the fire spreading through her lower abdomen, her nipples hardening to push against the cups of her bra. She caught herself just before she cupped her left breast with her free hand, jerking her hand away before it made contact. Clearing her head as best she could, she shut the drawer and went back to Professor Snape. _Professor Snape. Remember that. Professor Snape. Strictly off-limits. Taboo. You'll be expelled. Mum and Da will ship me off to a nunnery…or lock me in the closet till I'm thirty. I musn't give in to temptation…_

_Sure…_whispered the little voice.

"I'm going to levitate you to the bed, sir, and then-"She said nervously.

"No levitation." He sighed, "It makes the effects of the _Cruciatus_ worse, as Nurse Pomphrey and I have found out through harsh experience. If you cannot help me to my couch, I will have to stay here on the floor."

"Oh…" Tegan blushed, carefully giving him a sip of the potion. "In that case…" She waved her wand, transfiguring the stones in the floor into soft cushions as well as casting a warming charm on them. If she couldn't move him, then at least she would make him comfortable. She was pretty sure she couldn't lift him by herself.

"I would suggest you go now, Miss Dunham." Snape said, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. He would have to heal his own wounds, and really didn't want to do it in front of a student.

"But Sir!" She blurted out, "Your wounds, they need healing, surely you aren't strong enough yet-"

"Miss Dunham." Snape replied coldy, "I assure you that I am more than strong enough. This is nothing compared to…some of the times I returned from an audience with the Dark Lord."

Tegan began to protest, but was halted by a raised hand.

"It would be…most improper for a student to see a professor in a state of nudity, don't you think?" _This is far too easy_, he thought, as she blushed crimson.

"I…I'll be back to check on you, Sir. To make sure you're alright." She said, struggling to retain some measure of dignity. _Why do I feel so disappointed?_ She thought.

"That won't be necessary, I assure you. I will be fine by morning."

"Oh." Her shoulders drooped, her eyes fell to the floor. Tegan rose and made her way to the door.

"Miss Dunham?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Fifty points to Hufflepuff."

Tegan narrowly missed getting caught by Filch on the way back to her room, though she really didn't care if she would have been. Fifty points to her house, and from Professor Snape, no less! She fairly danced along the dimly lit corridor as she made her way back to her room. It was nearly midnight, and though she was tempted to check the clear containers that showed the house points, she didn't. She would lose points if she were caught. Speaking the password to the portrait, she skipped inside. Her good mood lasted until she made it to her room, vanishing as she quietly closed the door behind her.

Fifty points to Hufflepuff. Her steps slowed, then stopped as she realized what he had done to her. Her cheeks began to redden with another emotion; anger.

_Oh bloody hell. And on a weekend. How do we explain this? Fifty points just 'showed up' in our counter._

_Snape, you bastard. You infuriating, scheming…ooh! _ Tegan fairly stamped her foot on the floor in a fit of most un-Hufflepuff like rage.

_If someone notices the added points, they'll think we cheated somehow. It's most unusual that a house is awarded points on a weekend. If my housemates notice, they'll want to find out how we were awarded the points…_

She wasn't sure what would be worse; being found out, or not being able to tell a soul. _That bastard! He knew this would happen, and he only awarded the points to ensure my silence. Not that he would thank me for helping him._

_Even when he's being nice, or thanking you, he's still a git._ She fumed to herself as she got ready for bed.

She slept fitfully that night.

He wasn't at breakfast in the Great Hall Sunday morning. Tegan ate in silence, saying little to her housemates that inquired as to why she was so silent, so tired looking. After sleeping in as long as she dared, she put on jeans and a jumper under her robes, skipped makeup (she didn't care for it much anyway), and managed to make it to the hall in time. After a few shrugs of her shoulders and monosyllabic answers, people stopped asking her questions. She didn't want to talk to anyone, anyway. Well, perhaps one person, but he wasn't at the teacher's table at the head of the hall on its raised platform. She wasn't sure that what she had to say would be that nice. Ron Weasley was right-Snape was a right git.

He didn't come to lunch, either. _I don't care_, she told herself. _He can rot down there in his dungeons._ She sullenly picked at her food, glaring at anyone who came too close to her. Her housemates knew her well enough to avoid her when she was in a mood; but some didn't.

"Oi, Tegan!" Ron Weasley said, part of a pastry still visible in his mouth. "D' you want that roast beef?"

Tegan gave it to him, which is why she found herself in Headmistress McGonagall's office after lunch. Watching the Headmistress warily.

"Miss Dunham," The Headmistress said drily, "What possessed you to cover Mr. Weasley with your lunch today? Generally, you get along well with everyone, and cause no trouble at all!"

"I…it's just that Ron is a pig, Headmistress!" She replied. "He turned around and started talking, and there was food falling out of his mouth, and it was just disgusting! I-"

"Is that really what's bothering you, dear?" Said the Headmistress, leaning back in her chair to peer at Tegan over her spectacles. "You've been acting rather oddly for the past few weeks now. Is there something else you need to talk about?"

_Oh, crap. She knows…she knows about the spying room, about me being in Snape's private quarters after curfew…_ Flashed though Tegan's mind, then just as quickly, she smothered her rising panic. _There's no way she could know. She's just fishing for something. She's my favorite teacher, and I'm one of her favorite students, she wouldn't do such a thing to me!_

"Tegan?"

Tegan blinked, startled.

"Are you well, dear? You look terribly pale…"

"I'm fine, Headmistress," she replied, clamping her shaky hands between her knees to conceal her nervousness. "Just haven't had much sleep lately, I've been doing a lot of revising."

"You and that Miss Granger, just alike. You work so hard and you don't even need to." The Headmistress smiled. "Well, on with you then. Please do try to refrain from throwing food at other students; I will have a talk with Mr. Weasley about his table manners, but I fear I will have to give you detention."

Tegan sighed and slumped in her chair, resigned to her fate.

"Well, that's only fair, I suppose. I'm very sorry that I did what I did. So, detention with you?" She asked hopefully.

"No, it will have to be with Professor…" The Headmistress paused, examining a parchment on her desk. Tegan cautiously leaned forward enough to see it; it was marked 'Weekend Detention Schedule'.

"Pardon me, Miss Dunham, we just started this recently. It's a schedule for who is responsible for weekend detentions, and I'm not used to using it yet. Not that we have that many weekend detentions, mind you." Finding what she was looking for, the Headmistress looked over at Tegan. "Your detention will be this evening at 7 with Professor Snape."

"No! He can't! He's…hurt…" Eyes wide with horror at her faux pas, Tegan clapped her hands to her mouth as if to prevent saying anything else. _Oh, no…_

"I beg your pardon?" McGonagall replied, a look of utter surprise on her face. "Miss Dunham, Professor Snape is on the schedule for weekend detentions for this weekend. Every professor takes their turn to ensure that no favoritism is shown. I can show you the schedule-"

"Um, I believe you, Headmistress," Tegan blurted out, "It's just that he's…he's definitely not my favorite professor, and I'm sure he's very busy, and-"

"Professor Snape is on the schedule as covering detentions for this weekend. That's the end of it."

"But…"

"No more arguing, young lady." McGonagall said sternly. "Professor Snape is on the schedule as covering detentions for this weekend, and you will serve detention with him at 7 tonight. Unless you would prefer detention for a week, and house points docked for your insubordination."

Tegan sagged in her chair, utterly defeated, cheeks burning.

"No, Headmistress." She said quietly, feeling as if she was being sent to slaughter. "I'll serve my detention."

Tegan skipped supper in the Great Hall, unable to bear the whispers and covert looks from the other students. It was bad enough in her own common room. One of the younger Hufflepuff boys, Evan, had said loudly as she walked by him enroute to her detention, "At least she didn't cost us any house points. Yet." She silenced him with a chilling glare. All she had been able to eat were a few crackers and some cheese that she got a house elf to bring to her, and she still felt as if she could be sick at any moment.

She idly wondered if he had attended supper. _I don't care,_ she thought, with a flash of anger. _He's a right bastard, an arrogant git, an insufferable, snarky, greasy…_and she found herself at the door to the Potions classroom, a full twenty minutes early.

_I can't be too early. That would irritate him._ She fretted, walking back the way she came. _I'll just walk around, kill some time…_

She had stopped right next to the entrance to the Slytherin girls' loo.

_Oh, no. Not going in there._ She blushed so that she feared she might be glowing in the dimly lit dungeon corridor.

"Miss…Dunham." Snape purred, sweeping up behind her casually.

It was all she could do not to shriek in terror and blindly bolt down the corridor. Completely miserable, she turned to face him, wondering if her boggart had changed to Snape. He seemed a bit tired, but otherwise, there was little sign to tell that not 24 hours before, she had found him in a pool of his own blood on the floor of the Potions classroom.

_I'm losing my mind. I've surely gone completely mental…_

"I…I'm here for my detention, sir."

His right eyebrow arched up, and he cocked his head slightly.

"Detention? And what, pray tell, could a Hufflepuff princess, the darling of McGonagall's Transfiguration class, have done to warrant detention…on a Sunday?"

"I'm sure you already know, sir." Tegan said miserably, fighting to hold back tears. He was deliberately humiliating her, she knew it.

Before she realized it, he had backed her against the wall, his arms like two solid pillars on each side of her, his face right in hers.

_Oh gods…he's too close…he's…_

"Indulge me, Miss Dunham. Tell me…your side of it." He drawled, his deep voice an audible caress, causing her to shiver as if she were a gazelle cornered by a lion. She felt it again, that burning in her lower abdomen, the physical response warring with the instinctive desire to flee.

_Oh Merlin. I want…_

"Miss Dunham." He said sharply, bringing her back to reality. "It is time for your detention."

She blinked. When had he drawn back from her? He was ten feet away, walking toward the door of the Potions classroom.

_Don't leave me…_

She hurried after him, following him into the classroom. He waved his wand nonchalantly, and the door shut with a boom, causing her to utter a muffled yelp of surprise. He sat down at the chair behind his desk, looking up at her expectantly. Tegan glanced around her, looking for cauldrons to scrub, flobberworms to slice, beetles to pry eyes out of…but found nothing.

"Well?" Snape said in his most silky voice. "I'm waiting."

"Um…sir?" She said, her legs feeling like jelly.

"Miss Dunham," he said with a sigh, "You were going to tell me your side. Why you got detention on a Sunday, when you are such a well-behaved student normally."

"Sir?"

"Proceed, Miss Dunham. Now."

With a wave of his hand, a chair moved in front of his desk.

"Sit. Begin." He said, gesturing to the chair.

Trembling visibly, she moved to the chair and sat down. She smoothed her robe over her knees. She looked over at the specimens in their jars on the shelves behind him. She looked at him, into his jet black eyes, then quickly looked away.

_Mustn't look at him directly. _She thought, her heart pounding. The fiery ache in her lower abdomen was worse than ever now.

"Sir, I was at lunch…"

"Yes?'

"Well, I was not feeling well, and Ron Weasley asked me if I wanted my roast beef, and he was eating a pastry and talking with his mouth full, and that's just disgusting…"

By now, Snape was hiding his smirk behind his hand, lest it turn into a full blown guffaw. He had a feeling he knew how this would end.

"Continue." He said, composing himself and putting on his best sneer.

"I…I…um…" Tegan felt a single tear escape and go down her cheek. "I…threw my plate at Mr. Weasley, sir."

She dropped her chin, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm ready for my punishment, sir. I could scrub caldrouns…" She said, her voice barely louder than a whisper, dreading the task he would put her to.

There was a long silence, far too long for Tegan. Eventually, full of dread, she looked up at Professor Snape.

He was smiling at her. No, not smiling, grinning widely, then laughing. Great gales of laughter, laughing until there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

Tegan sat as if she were petrified. She couldn't remember if anyone had ever seen Snape smile, let alone heard him laugh, and be allowed to live. She sat for the longest time in stunned silence, watching Snape laugh.

Finally, he stopped, though he kept laughing occasionally and wiping at his eyes. Composing himself, he figured he had frightened the poor girl enough.

"Miss Dunham, you may go now."

_What? What just happened?_ She thought, now thoroughly confused.

"Sir?"

"You have…" He paused to stifle a giggle, then wiped his eyes again. "You have completed your detention to my satisfaction, and I will duly note this on your record."

"Um, sir, I'm a bit confused here…" She said, thinking once again, _I'm going mad, I'm sure of it now._

"Miss Dunham, your story was most delightful to me." Snape smirked. "If you would, place the memory in a vial and bring it to me so I may view it in my pensieve. I was unable to attend lunch, as I'm sure you noticed, and this is a moment I would dearly love to see. Over and over."

"Um…yes, sir…I'm not sure I fully understand, but…"

Snape rose and took her gently by the arm, leading her to the door. Opening it, he ushered her out into the hallway.

As she was leaving, he stepped out into the hall behind her.

"Oh, and Miss Dunham?"

She turned to look at him.

"Twenty-five points to Hufflepuff." Snape said with a chuckle, then turned and closed the door behind him.

Tegan walked back to the Hufflepuff dormitory as if in a dream. _I don't understand anything about him, _she thought. Up the stairs from the dungeons. Through the Hufflepuff common room. Into her room. She fell into her bed with her clothes on, exhausted, sleep claiming her almost before her head even touched her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_January, 1997~_

_She was in the Forbidden forest. She was running, from what she did not know, but she was fleeing blindly, forcing her way through thick tangles of brush, dodging trees, leaping over rocks in her path. Her pursuer was hot on her heels, she could hear it breathing as she ran. Closer and closer, it swiped at her with clawed hands, just barely missing her. Her heart pounding in her chest, she leaped over a vine, but snagged her foot on it, falling to the ground, the beast closing in—_

"Ouch." Tegan groaned, rubbing her forehead. She was half dangling from the sheets twisted around her legs, hanging more or less upside down from the side of her bed. It took a few minutes to free her legs from the sheets, then she fumbled for her alarm clock, an old wind-up that her grandmother had given her for her first year at Hogwarts.

It was nearly 7:30 a.m. Breakfast would be over in 15 minutes, and classes started at 8.

_Dammit dammit dammit…_

She cast a quick _Scourgify_ to clean herself up, then slipped her shoes on. As she ran down the hallway to Transfiguration class, she summoned a house elf to bring her some toast. _I can make it, if I hurry…_

"Miss Dunham."

She stopped dead in her tracks, Professor Snape's voice turning her blood to ice.

"Running in the halls…is strictly forbidden." He said, sweeping up from behind her to confront her directly. Arching an eyebrow, he smirked, taking in her wrinkled robe, unbrushed hair, and the half-eaten piece of toast in her trembling hand.

_Oh, no…now I'm sure to be late._ She thought, transfixed by his black eyes.

"If you are in such a rush to be to class, perhaps this might help."

She looked down at what was in the hand that he extended to her.

A hall pass.

"If you have a pass, you will have an excuse if you are…late." Snape said, holding it out to her. "Now, if you would, please WALK to class."

Tegan took the hall pass from him, her fingers trembling.

"Um…thank you…" She said quietly.

Snape sighed deeply, then walked away.

Three weeks passed with little incident, though every time Tegan walked past the house point counters with their gleaming jewels, she couldn't help glancing nervously at them. For some reason, Hufflepuff had moved past Slytherin in house points, and was a scarce twenty points from being tied with Ravenclaw. She felt rather guilty about 75 of the Hufflepuff points.

Snape wasn't at breakfast this Monday morning, and now he didn't show up for lunch. She hadn't seen him since her Potions class on Friday. There had been no more unusual incidents, such as him awarding her house points for the strangest reasons, like throwing a plateful of food at Ron Weasley. In fact, their interactions had been nothing but strictly those between a normal student and teacher.

She arrived earlier than usual for her potions class, hoping to get a word with her snarky instructor. All this…politeness and consideration on his part made her nervous, especially with those 75 house points weighing on her conscience. At the very least, she could get in trouble somehow, and perhaps he would get angry at her for her klutziness and take away some of them. Banging the door open, she marched into the room, knocking a cauldron over to the floor on purpose.

"Ah, Miss Dunham!" Exclaimed Professor Slughorn, peering at her over his reading glasses with a grin. "Watch out for those cauldrons, you'll hurt yourself. The last period class can't seem to remember to put them out of the way."

_What…where is he?_ She thought. Deep in a corner of her mind, a tiny tendril of panic began to form.

"Where…where is Professor Snape, Sir?" Tegan asked, slowly walking to a desk at the front of the class and setting her books down.

"Ah, Professor Snape…" Slughorn waved his hand dismissively. "He had some sort of errand to do, probably will be gone a while, Minerva, um, the Headmistress asked me to teach for him for a little while. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, my dear. You're in good hands! I taught Professor Snape, you know."

"Was…was he a good student?" She asked, struggling to maintain her composure. Her mind kept flashing back to the memory of him on the floor of the Potions classroom, not far from where she stood right now. In a pool of his own blood, helpless, unconscious. _He's in trouble…_

She shook her head. _Stop it. Get control of yourself. He's fine, he's survived two wizarding wars, one as a double agent._

The little voice of doubt chimed in with, _if he's in trouble, you'd better calm down so you can help him._

"Snape?" Slughorn said, as if he were stalling for time, to remember something. "Oh, yes. One of the best students I ever taught. He was very good, very smart. Always figuring some way to improve potions, kept very detailed notes. You know, he studied abroad, several schools of Potions. Graduated from Berkley with honors, you know."

"Berkely?" Tegan blinked in surprise. "Sir, it's nearly impossible to get into their potions program, you have to be invited practically."

"And he was, Miss Dunham. Wouldn't leave the poor boy alone, they started sending him owls his fifth year pestering him to come study there." Slughorn scratched his balding head for a moment absently. "He actually went there for two summers, during our summer break here at Hogwarts, to take advanced placement potions classes. He was all set to go start on their program after his graduation from Hogwarts…"

He paused for a long moment, then sighed.

"Oh, would you look at the time." Slughorn laughed, then said, "Miss Dunham, it's nearly time for class, we'd best get ready."

Tegan sighed. _He was about to tell me something important, and he caught himself._

"Professor Slughorn?" She said, steeling herself.

"Yes, my dear?" He smiled genially.

"Was it because he took the Dark Mark?" Tegan asked, bracing herself for the answer.

For a moment, Slughorn stood there at the instructor's desk, his smile giving way to a sickly grimace, then a frown, his face turning red.

"Um, Miss Dunham…I can't say any more." He said softly, looking away from her. He had turned somewhat pale, and he sat down on his stool heavily.

Tegan decided to change the subject.

"Professor Slughorn, do you know where Professor Snape is?" She knew she didn't have much time left, she could hear students coming down the hall to the classroom.

Professor Slughorn visibly flinched, but quickly regained his composure.

"Take your seat, Miss Dunham. That will be all." He said sharply, waving her toward her stool and turning away as the first students began to drift into the classroom. Tegan gritted her teeth in frustration, but went to her seat and began to prepare for the lesson.

She set out her tools, then looked at the board to see what was planned for the lesson. Slughorn's writing was rather messy, and she had to study it for a while. She had noted down her ingredients for today-_burn salve again_, she thought with an inward sigh, then looked back at the board. Glancing up at the upper left corner of the board, she froze in place, hardly daring to breathe.

For there, in the corner, as if it were carelessly left over from a previous lesson, were the words:

"SS Forbid. For."

Slughorn glanced at her over his shoulder, smiling at the students. When he caught her eye, the smile faded slightly. He gave her a nod, then hurriedly erased the cryptic message in the corner of the board.

_SS…Forbid. For. What the…?_

_Oh gods. SS is Severus Snape…the Forbidden forest…_

_He's in the Forbidden forest. Why? And why can't Slughorn tell me straight out, why the secret message business? If I'm not supposed to know this, why did Slughorn tell me?_

_What the hell is going on around here?_

Potions class was dreadful that day. She just couldn't concentrate, and nearly blew up her cauldron making burn salve, of all the things to mess up. A first-year could make it.

_What am I supposed to do?_

Friday finally arrived, with Tegan's nerves nearly completely shot. No sign of Snape all week, and Professor Slughorn refused to say anything more to her. Most of the time, he just avoided her, or changed the subject, and when she tried to ask him after the Friday Potions class, he fled to the Potions storeroom and locked the door behind him. She was so exhausted that she had gone to visit the infirmary for a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion, the medi-witch taking one look at her and readily giving it to her. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, taking in the dark circles under her eyes and her frizzy hair. She pulled the stopper out of the vial.

Then she heard the stones in the wall moving.

_They haven't done that since…_

…_since the night I found Snape half-dead in the Potions classroom…_

_Oh, gods. Oh bloody hell…_

The door in her wall was back. Next to it was a canvas rucksack.

_I can't do this. I just can't handle this again…_

On legs that felt like they were made of jelly, she walked over to the rucksack, opened it, and peered inside, then sank to her knees on the stone floor.

It contained bandages, scissors, Healing Potions, and the bluish potion that she knew was marked "_Crucio_" in his spiky handwriting. She felt nauseous.

Pushing it aside, she threw on some jeans and a jumper, boots and a heavy coat. She picked up the rucksack and slung it on her shoulder. With a longing look at the vial of Dreamless Sleep potion on the nightstand next to her bed, she sighed, checked to make sure she had her wand, and pushed open the door.

This time the stairs took her to a door that opened to the outside of the castle, confirming what she had come to suspect: the castle itself was contriving to send her to Snape when he needed help. The sick feeling washed over her for a moment.

_What if I'm too late?_

The thought made her break into a run, her feet carrying her past Hagrid's hut, toward the Forbidden Forest.

High above the school, in the Astronomy tower, Professor Slughorn watched her go. He sighed heavily.

"Well, that's that, then." He turned to face the Headmistress. "How the devil did she know when to go, though?"

Mc Gonnagal shook her head.

"I have no idea. I suspect that the castle may be…aiding her, but I've never heard of the castle responding to a student, save for the Room of Requirement, and of course, the moving staircases."

"He said he'd be back by Tuesday." Slughorn said nervously, running his hand along the railing, dislodging the fine accumulation of snow. "What if she can't find him?"

Mineva sighed heavily. "We'll have to go look for them. Let's go talk to Hagrid, this storm is getting worse."

Tegan had been walking in the Forbidden forest for the past hour, trudging through snow that was nearly ankle deep, but no sign of Professor Snape. At first she had dismissed the light snow, but as she went deeper into the forest, the flakes became larger. The wind was picking up a bit, too, and that worried her. A snowstorm in this area of Scotland was no joking matter, not at all. She pulled her knit cap down more snugly and tucked her gloved hands into her pockets to keep warm. Earlier, she had found some medical chocolate in the rucksack and eaten it, so she was easily able to keep the warming charms going around her, but she didn't want to be out very long without shelter. Then she saw tracks in the snow.

_They're fresh! And…_

She stopped and warily looked around her.

Two centaurs, bows drawn but pointed toward the ground, stood behind her.

_Oh shit. I'm dead._

Three more closed in from the sides.

"What are you doing here, in our woods?" The leader said gruffly.

"Sir…I…I'm very sorry, kind sir…" Tegan said, her mouth dry with fear. "I'm looking for someone, I was told to look here for him, that he was here, I-"

"You do not belong here, human." Replied the leader coldly.

"Please! I beg of you, I was told that Professor Snape was out here somewhere, I have to find him!" She cried, falling to her knees in the snow.

"What is this man to you?" Asked one of the centaurs, leaning on his bow.

"I…" Tegan paused. _What is he to me?Things have changed since that night when I found him in the Potions room, but how?_

"I'm not sure, sir." She replied truthfully, hoping to earn their trust. "He was my Potions teacher, and still is, for now…but something has changed between us. I'm not sure what, but because of it, things are different. I fear he is injured, in danger, and I have to find him. I promise I won't disturb anything in your forest, won't take anything without your permission. I just want to find him and take him back to Hogwarts."

The leader studied her for a long moment, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"We will help you, then."

With the centaur's help, it was much easier to find Professor Snape. Of course, the splintered, smoking remains of the trees nearby made it virtually impossible to miss him. Tegan was scanning the debris when she spotted a bit of black cloth against the snow. Shouting to the centaurs, she ran to it, averting her eyes from a mangled arm lying nearby. Just the arm, no owner in sight. She shuddered at the gory sight.

_Shabby brown coat sleeve; it's not Snape's._ She thought, feeing oddly relieved.

He was half buried in a drift, face down, the snow near him stained reddish brown with blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_August, 2010~_

Summer break was nearly over, Snape thought with a sigh as he took a sip of coffee. Soon, the virtually empty Great Hall would we swarming with chattering students, no more peace and quiet at Hogwarts. He could soon wear his trademark black robes with no need for a cooling charm. He sighed again, turning back to the Potions section of the Daily Prophet, as Professor Sprout sat down heavily a few chairs down from him. He shot her a scowl of warning, saying plainly with it, _I don't want to socialize_.

"Pardon me, Severus," She said cheerfully, ignoring his subtle warnings. "May I look at the Gardening and Herbs section if you've finished with it?  
"Of course, Pomona," He replied with a sneer. "But they haven't published the article you submitted yet."

"Oh, they will. I got an owl this past week, it will be in the Monday edition, page one."

"Delightful."

"Oh, did you hear that they hired a new professor to teach Transfiguration?"

"I'm sure that the Headmistress is quite relieved that burden has been lifted from her shoulders."

"Indeed!" She said, a gleam of mischief in her eye. "I heard that her replacement graduated with honors from the Beauxbartons School Transfiguration and Charms program. Best marks in the history of the program! A Hogwarts alumni, too!"

Severus sighed in irritation. _I do so wish she would just hush, I don't care about anything she's talking about._ He weighed the chances of getting caught casting a hex at her.

He buried his nose in the paper, hoping that the daft bint would take a hint.

"Oh, look, Severus! There she is now, coming in with the Headmistress!"

Severus sighed and peered over the top of his paper.

_Bloody hell._

Walking into the Great Hall, headed for the long table set up for the teachers and staff, chatting animatedly with Minerva, walked the new Transfiguration professor.

She was a bit taller now, though still quite petite. She'd dyed her hair, or added some blonde highlights. She carried herself well, with more confidence than when he'd seen her last.

"Professors Snape and Sprout, may I introduce our new Professor of Transfiguration, Doctor Tegan Dunham." Minerva said proudly.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, dear!" Sprout fairly bubbled. "Severus, do put down your paper and be social."

Snape felt somewhat ill.

"Indeed…welcome back." Snape said softly, fighting to maintain some sort of dignity. "Doctor… Dunham. It has a nice ring to it."

"Oh, don't be silly, Severus." Tegan smiled, trying to keep from gushing like some kind of groupie. "We're going to be working together, there's no need for such formality. After all, I am no longer your student."

"In…indeed." He replied, placing his hands carefully in his lap. So no one would see that they were shaking. _Bloody hell. I need to get out of here before I make a total fool of myself. It doesn't help that all three of them are looking at me like a pride of lionesses._

Tegan was only half listening to Minerva and Pomona chatter away. From her vantage point, standing on the floor lower than the raised platform, she could see Severus' trembling hands. Keeping a carefully crafted smile on her face, her Occulmency shields up, she examined him in minute detail.

_He's so thin, so pale._ She thought, comparing him to her memories of him from some ten years ago. _I'm pretty sure he isn't eating well, or sleeping well._

_I'm so happy to see him. I've missed you so much, Severus._

He glanced sharply at her, frowning. _Oops_, thought Tegan. _Must have let my shield slip a bit, he caught part of that last thought. _

_Good._ She smiled, just for him, then winked at him.

It nearly undid him. He stood up, then walked toward the door, his robes billowing behind him.

"Pardon me, ladies," He rasped, "I have some potions to attend to. If you'll excuse me…"

"Only," Tegan said, "if you promise me we can catch up later today. We do have so much to talk about, Sevvy."

Professor Sprout and the Headmistress exchanged glances, with the Herbology professor failing to stifle a giggle. Minerva arched an eyebrow and frowned, shaking her head at Sprout.

Snape nodded his head slightly, escaping in a swirl of black robes from the hall.

_I am so screwed_, he thought, walking rapidly toward the dungeons. _I am doomed. She's back, and Merlin only knows what she has planned for me._

The three women sat down at the staff table, a house elf appearing with a tray of tea and sweets. Professor Sprout started to speak, but Mc Gonnagal silenced her with a sharp look. Tegan pretended she didn't notice, instead busying herself with preparing her tea. When she put a few shortbread cookies on her plate and took her first sip-_ah, Darjeeling_-Minerva cleared her throat.

"Professor Dunham." She said formally, steel gray eyes boring into Tegan's. "Would you mind terribly telling me just what is going on here, and just how long it has been going on?"

_Oh, bloody hell._ Tegan thought, fighting off the wave of panic. It didn't help that Sprout was grinning like a Cheshire cat, leaning around the Headmistress for a better view. _I should have known better than to call him that in front of them. He's going to be furious with me._

"Um…Headmistress," She replied, clamping her hands between her thighs to quell their trembling. "I..I can explain-"

"Oh, do tell," Purred Sprout, "Inquiring minds wish to know. Don't leave out any of the juicy details."

"Hush, Pomona," Minerva snapped. "The poor thing's scared out of her wits."

The Headmistress turned back to Tegan and arched an eyebrow at her.

"You may begin where you like, though both of us would like to know more about this 'Sevvy' business. I'm sure that will be very interesting."

Tegan wanted to crawl under the table.

_December, 2006~_

"May I come in?"

Snape glared down at her from the doorway of his old family home in Spinner's End. Tegan fought down her instinctive reaction to run away. _I'm not a child, not a student of his any longer_, she thought grimly, setting her jaw and forcing herself to glare right back up at him. He was a full eight inches taller than her, forcing her to look up at him at a sharp angle that was beginning to make her neck hurt.

_Irritating, insufferable git_, she fumed. _I am __not__ moving until he lets me in._

"Miss Dunham." He said dryly, "what a surprise. I do believe that you're the only student-no, wait, that insufferable Harry Potter came to visit me with Miss Granger just this past summer."

"Again, may I come in?" She said, shivering in the brisk December breeze. Nights were so cold lately, and her coat was a bit too thin. _I'll be damned if I'll let him know he's getting to me. I'm not going to cast a warming charm. Yet._

"Why, Miss Dunham?"

"I would like to have a pleasant visit with you, talk to you somewhere it isn't freezing." She shifted from one foot to another. _I think I'm losing feeling in my feet._

"Again, Miss Dunham, there is no reason for you to be here, much less come in." He frowned. "I was your teacher, you have graduated and gone on to bigger and better things, I'm sure."

"Yes, I am attending the Beauxbartons graduate school for Transfiguration. I'd like to talk to you about that, as well."

Snape lifted an eyebrow.

"Please, Professor, it's freezing out here." She sighed, giving up at last. _If I have to beg, I will. But he will pay for this, I swear it._

He looked at her a moment longer. _I shouldn't do this_, he thought.

To her surprise, he stepped back from the door, pulling it open wider so she could enter. As he closed the door behind her, she stepped into the foyer and removed her hat and coat, hanging them on the hall tree.

Snape walked through the sitting room into the kitchen, putting on the kettle and preparing to make some tea.

_Well, that's a good sign_, she thought. _I'm inside his house with him, and it doesn't appear that he will throw me out._

She was further encouraged when he set two teacups and saucers on the table, and motioned for her to sit. He leaned against the counter, waiting for the tea to boil. She had never seen him in Muggle clothing before, and she couldn't help her eyes wandering from the floor up his lanky frame as she sat there.

_Old, worn slippers, black jeans, also well worn. A faded, ratty dark green jumper. Her eyes lingered on the left side of his neck, on the terrible scars left my Nagini's bite. The bite that should have killed him._

"Getting yourself a good eyeful?" He snapped. Tegan blushed furiously, looking at her feet, then out the window at the gray skies.

_Bastard,_ she fumed.

The teakettle began to whistle, saving them both from each other. For the moment. Snape busied himself with making the tea, and Tegan prepared to launch her attack.

Once the tea was poured, and Snape had set a small tray of tea sandwiches and biscuits on the table, she began her assault.

"First, I wanted to thank you personally." She said, taking a sip of tea. _Mmm…Lady Grey._

"For what?" He said blandly, raising an eyebrow. "I have taught thousands of students-"

"For the letter you wrote to Beauxbartons on my behalf."

"You would have been accepted into the graduate program without it." He replied, dismissing it with a wave of his hand as he picked up a cucumber sandwich.

"Still, I appreciate it. It was very kind of you to write it."

He huffed derisively.

Tegan smirked inwardly. Time to move in for the kill.

"I'm not seeing anyone, you know." She said causally. He nearly choked on a sip of his tea.

"I assure you, Miss Dunham…I have little to no interest whatsoever in your personal life." He hissed, eyes flashing. "You are a former student of mine…"

"Who has been of age the past four years." She said drily. "A former student, well of age, who has thought long and hard, considering her options, and decided on the best one for her needs."

"I am twenty-two years your senior," Snape snapped, "A former Death Eater and spy. My finances are a ruin after years of being first on the run and then having to retain counsel to defend myself from the charges the Ministry trumped up and then the endless legal harassment by everyone who imagined that I had victimized them in some way. I terrorized you and other students for years as a professor and nominal head of Hogwarts."

"So?" Tegan sniffed. Snape sat for a moment, stunned.

"'So'?! I'm a monster, a hideous, insufferable git, the dreaded 'bat of the dungeons'!"

"Not to me. I rather fancy you." She smiled.

At this point, Snape looked to be on the verge of a stroke. _Oh, is that a nervous tic in his cheek? How adorable_, thought Tegan.

His mouth opened, shut again. He took a sip of his tea. Ran his hand through his lank hair, took a deep breath and blew it out.

_Now for the coup de gras, the final touch._

"I can see that I've upset you." She said, rising. "I should really leave now, I suppose. Be a love and point me to the loo, that tea just goes right through me."

He still could not speak. Eyes flashing with anger, his lips pursed, he pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you." She smiled, walking down the hall to find the loo.

Once inside, she pulled her wand out of her pocket, along with a small flat object. A wave of the wand transfigured it back to full size. She placed her diary on the small counter next to the sink, on a folded towel, then flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Making sure the note in the front of the diary was in place, she walked out of the loo.

"I enjoyed our tea, Severus. I'll visit you again soon." She said, putting her coat and hat on as he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, glowering at her. All he got for his trouble was an indulgent smile from Tegan.

"Get. Out." He growled, fairly shaking with irritation.

She opened the door and left, fairly skipping down his walkway to the sidewalk, humming to herself. _I give it a week before I hear from him. Maybe less._

He found the diary the next day, after he had managed a fitful night of sleep. Nursing a Firewhisky hangover, looking for a hangover potion, he went into the downstairs loo to check the medicine cabinet. When he saw the small book on the counter, he drew his wand instinctively and checked it for traps and hexes. Nothing. Picking it up dislodged a scrap of parchment from the front cover, and he stooped to get it.

Dear Severus,

There are many misunderstandings between us that need to be resolved. As I feared, you refuse to talk about it with me. That's okay, I understand. You've been hurt and used so much that you instinctively mistrust everyone, no matter how well they treat you. This is the diary I kept from the time that I started Hogwarts. Most of it may be rather dull reading, but some of it concerns you. Whenever I see you next, you have my permission to use Legilmency to verify that this diary contains the truth of my feelings for you.

I refuse to give up on you.

Love, Tegan

_Bloody hell. Just WHAT did that irritating Hufflepuff think she was up to now?_ He snapped the diary shut, then stuck it in his desk drawer.

_I am most certainly __not__ reading that damn thing._

A year passed, then two. Twenty-eight months after Tegan Dunham visited him and left her diary, he was looking for a manuscript that he'd misplaced. Yanking a drawer open in his desk at the house at Spinner's End, he found the diary, but not the manuscript. Snape paused for a moment.

_I suppose I really should return it to her. Send it back by owl, that way I won't even have to speak to her, _he frowned. Pulling it out, he-and for years afterwards, could not explain why-opened the diary to the first page.

September 1, 1992

Dear diary,

I have had the most awful, yet most interesting day of my life today. Today I had my first Potions class with Professor Severus Snape. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." What a terrifying, intelligent, arrogant, fascinating man. Oh, diary, what will I do? He took twenty points from my house because of my clumsiness alone-I caught my sleeve of my robes on fires as I was stirring my potion today. Professor Snape was so angry with me, but he put out the fire before I was burned, at least. Then he scorched my ears for a full five minutes before he took twenty points and gave me detention. When I couldn't stop crying, he threatened to take twenty more points! I know that it goes against the standards of my house, but I do believe I might hate him. I have Potions again tomorrow and then I have to serve my detention with that arrogant jerk at seven p.m., after supper. I miss home. I don't know how I can possibly make it to seventh year and graduation at this rate.

Good night, diary. I'll write more tomorrow, as I'm sure that I will be thoroughly miserable after my detention.

September 2, 1992

Dear Diary,

I really don't know how to write this. I served my detention tonight, as scheduled. Professor Snape was-formal, but kind to me. He explained to me that I needed to be more careful about my sleeves, and even showed me how to stand and stir in such a way as to keep my sleeve away from the fire. It's quite apparent that he cares about safety in the potions lab very much and much of his act is calculated to protect the students from their own carelessness. Timothy Spud-Heath blew up a cauldron today when he added crushed teaberries instead of crushed elderberries to his cauldron. He and Jenny Starke got sent to the infirmary with some bad burns. Snape was furious, but efficient about handling it. He gave Timothy detention next week and took fifty points from Ravenclaw. He's very strict but he's trying to keep us safe.

I still don't like him very much, Diary. He can be very cruel and rude to us. There's no excuse for that. Goodnight, Diary.

Before he realized it, he'd read half of the bloody thing. _This is stupid_, he chastised himself. _I don't care what some silly Hufflepuff twit thinks of me, not now, and most certainly not when she was my student. My methods of teaching are effective._ He tucked the diary into a pocket of his robe and left the house, walking to the end of the walkway and apparating to the main gate at Hogwarts.

Four hours earlier, Tegan had been revising and nibbling at a cold roast beef sandwich when she heard a soft chime. _It's about time_, she smiled to herself. _I knew he couldn't resist such temptation. Now to wait, and see what he does about it._ She hummed happily as her quill scratched on the parchment. Things were going to get interesting soon. Finally finished with the revising, she laid her quill down with a yawn, then padded into her bedroom to go to bed. As usual, she slept curled around a large body pillow that was covered with a black t-shirt. A shirt that smelled like a certain dark haired potions master, carefully charmed to stay at body temperature and preserve his distinctive smell.

Snape sighed and looked over at his old Muggle alarm clock. _Lovely. It's twenty minutes past four, and I have to go teach class at eight._ He had finished reading the diary about three in the morning, and hadn't been able to sleep, not even after drinking half a bottle of Firewhiskey. _I'm really going to be in fine form today._

He re-read the last page in the diary.

December 20, 2006

Dear Severus,

If you are reading this, then you have finished reading my diary. As I'm sure you noticed, this entry did not appear until after you finished reading the whole thing. As of this writing, I am twenty-six years old. I am no longer a child, no longer your student. There is much that we need to talk about, and soon-but I will wait until you contact me. I told you my seventh year, just before graduation, that I loved you. I still love you. I will always love you. Whether it takes a week, or a hundred years, I remain,

Completely yours.

Love, Tegan

P.S. Please come to me soon, darling. I miss you so much.

_Bloody hell._ He had hoped that she would forget about it, that she would move on, find a wizard her own age. He sighed heavily, then wearily walked to the bathroom to shower, thinking about that fateful day four years ago.

_May, 2000~_

He had ignored the knock at first, but the person at his door refused to go away. With a wave of his hand, he opened the classroom door, sighing in irritation.

He sighed again for good measure, as it was that insufferable Hufflepuff nemesis of his, Miss Tegan Dunham. No doubt here to guilt him into thanking her for saving his life after Nagini had bitten him; for some reason she had showed up from out of nowhere. Once again, he was in her debt. She had somehow kept him alive, fed him Blood Replenishment potions and called for help, stayed with him and kept him from choking on his own blood. _I'll scorch her wings good_, he thought. _I'll make sure to reduce her to a sniveling little twit._

"Miss Dunham." He began, in his most elegant, demeaning sneer that he could muster. "Graduation ceremony is not held in the dungeons. Are you waxing sentimental about scrubbing cauldrons?"

"Professor Snape, I wanted to tell you something before I leave Hogwarts." Tegan said, smiling brightly up at him.

_Air-headed, insufferable, irritating Hufflepuff to the last_, he frowned.

"I've been accepted to Villiers University. They offered me a scholarship to study Transfiguration and Charms, and I'm going to minor in Potions." She went on gaily, paying no mind to his sour expression. "I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you teaching me, and I'll always remember you fondly. I really appreciate you."

_Is this some kind of elaborate joke? She's mocking me_, he thought, gritting his teeth.

"Well," He hissed, "Goodbye, then."

"One more thing, Sir."

"What is it, Miss Dunham? I have better things to occupy my time with than listen to your babbling." He sighed, resting his hands on his desk.

"I'm in love." She said, biting her lip slightly. "With a man who doesn't believe in love anymore, who has been hurt so often and so badly that I often weep for him at night. He doesn't believe he deserves happiness. He's made terrible sacrifices to keep everyone safe, he's been reviled and hated by most of the wizarding world-"

"Get. Out." He said quietly, his voice dark and full of menace.

"I'm not mocking you, Sir." Tegan replied, glad that her robes concealed how badly her knees were shaking. "I mean every word that I said, and I'll repeat it until you believe me."

"You have a schoolgirl crush on a teacher!" He snapped, running a hand through his lank hair. "Within a year, you will meet a young wizard, closer to your own age, and you will forget all about me! Now get out of my classroom!"

She had taken an involuntary step back when he had shouted at her, but swallowed her fear.

"I'm leaving now, Sir." She walked to the door, and then turned to face him again.

"I do not plan to see anyone else, Severus." She said, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want anyone else. I love you."

The door closed behind her with a soft click. Snape rose, walked to his private quarters, and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey with shaky hands. _What a bunch of rubbish, _He thought bitterly. She'll forget me soon enough. He downed the fiery liquor and poured another glass.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_December, 2006~_

Classes for the day were finally over, thank Merlin. Severus poured himself a Firewhiskey, loosened his cravat, and sat down at the desk in his study. Pinching his nose with a sigh, he tried to relax a bit and forget about the absolutely wretched day he'd just had. Three caudrons ruined, two students in the medical ward, and a full dozen detentions, which he had split between himself and Filch. Taking a sip of his Firewhiskey, his eyes fell to his desk.

The diary sat right where he had left it that morning. Mocking him. _I'll show her_, he thought angrily. Snatching up his quill, he opened the diary to the next blank page after her last entry, dipping his quill in the red ink he used for marking essays.

Unacceptable rubbish.

_There, _he thought in satisfaction._ That should take care of things. I'll send the diary back to her at Beauxbartons by owl, and that should be the end of it. No more of this nonsense, that's—_

Taking a sip of his drink, he nearly choked. Before his eyes, more of her delicate, elegant handwriting appeared below his own spiky copperplate script.

Hello to you, too, my dear Severus.

By now you have realized that the diary is charmed, and has a twin, which is in my possession. Anything you write will appear in my diary, and anything I write appears in yours. It took some reworking to get the charm to work over the distance that separates us, but it seems to be working fine. How are you? I miss you so much.

Severus snatched up his quill, determined to put a stop to this.

I refuse to be your pen-pal. I am going to toss this rubbish in my fireplace right now.

No, you won't.

Insufferable Hufflepuff witch!

I adore you, you snarky Slytherin wizard. As I said, you won't burn this diary. Do you know why?

Why?

Because you want to read more. You need to know more…and now I can tell you more. For instance, I have a secret to tell you.

I don't care. I don't want to know it.

I have one of your t-shirts, the one in black with the Chudney Cannons logo on the front. I have a large body pillow that I put it on and snuggle up to at night, pretending it is you. Oh, the marvelous dreams I have had clutching that pillow…

He sat there a long time, the quill slowly sliding out of his nerveless fingers to the floor.

Are you still there, Severus?

He bent and picked up the quill with shaky hand, pausing to take another sip of Firewhiskey, then another.

Yes. He wrote unsteadily. _I really should put a stop to this, but I don't know how. She's just not listening to me._

I'm sorry, dear…I don't mean to offend you. I've tried so hard to let you have your space, to leave you alone, but I can't do it for long. I miss you so much. You haunt my dreams every night.

We should not be doing this. You are young, you have your whole life ahead of you-

Suddenly, the next line was filled with rapidly scrawled words.

Severus Snape, you need to stop that right now! If I wanted a boy, I would have a boy by now. I want a man. I want you. Now, you need to start listening to me. I've been telling you this, more or less subtly, for the past six years. I waited until I was going to graduate, but I don't want to wait any longer. Though I will, for the sake of your fragile heart. I want to love you, cherish you, heal you. Grow old and gray by your side.

This is nonsense, we must stop this. It is madness! He wrote.

Just think about it a while. Write back to me when you have come to your senses, for now I am going to bed. Good night.

The last sentences were not as neat, conveying her anger to him as if she were in the same room talking to him. He downed the last of his Firewhiskey, paused a moment, then took up his quill again.

Good night, Miss Duham.

Good night, Severus.

Tegan went to bed, but did not go to sleep. She wrapped herself around her body pillow and breathed deeply, the scent from Severus' old t-shirt comforting to her. She'd cast several charms on the shirt, including one to prevent the scent from fading and another one to prevent it from being stained or becoming any more worn that it already was.

_At least he didn't burn the diary as he threatened to. At least he's talking to me…sort of._

_I want to go see him during Spring break._

_Should I?_ She sighed. _Probably shouldn't. I should just stay at school, work on my projects and revisions, get ahead in my classwork. _

_He's talking to me through the diary. I'll have to be happy with that for now._

With a heavy sigh, she tried to go to sleep.

Two weeks later, when she got up and was brushing her teeth, she heard the faint chime from her desk. Dropping her toothbrush and spitting the remaining toothpaste into the sink, she ran to the diary and opened it.

I am sorry. I have been horribly rude to you.

Oh, Severus, there is nothing to forgive. I wasn't angry with you long. I just didn't write because I thought you might want me to leave you alone for a while.

This is not easy for me.

I know. But you are talking to me, and that makes me happy. We have plenty of time, Severus. Just, please don't shut me out. Keep talking to me. Trust me only as much as you feel comfortable with.

I'm a horrible person-

Stop that right now. I mean it.

It was several minutes before he wrote anything else. Tegan waited anxiously, tapping her fingers on the desk.

Are you sure you want to know me?

Yes. Very sure.

Why?

Severus, I've watched you , observed you, studied you since I was eleven years old. You were terrifying to me at first. As the years went by and I matured, you weren't so scary. I started to see you, the true you, not the act that you put on to scare the living daylights out of us students. You have many qualities that I admire greatly.

Such as what? My snarkiness, my indifference to grooming other than to keep myself clean, my service to the Dark Lord?

No. Though the snarkiness can be rather endearing at times.

This is foolish. I'm twenty-two years older than you.

In twenty, thirty, fifty, a hundred years, no one will care about that. Least of all, us.

Us?

Yes, us. You and me. Severus Snape and Tegan Elizabeth Dunham.

Tobias.

What?

My middle name is Tobias, after my grandfather on my mother's side. Tobias Prince.

If our first son is a boy, can we name him Tobias?

What makes you think I want children?

I do, and once you love me, you will deny me nothing. Because I will give you everything.

You are dangerous to me.

Nonsense. You are safe with me. You protect us, and I will protect your heart. I will heal your heart.

I really need to go to breakfast, and then to class to teach.

Of course. I have to go to class myself. Severus?

Yes?

Can I come see you during my spring break? Or could you come visit me? Oh, come visit me if you can get away. We could go to the Riviera, or Paris.

There was a long pause.

Let me think about that. I will have to look at my schedule. Good day.

Have a good day, Severus.

Tegan rushed around her room to get ready for class; it was certain she would be late, and Professor Sputhe would be irritated about it, but right now she didn't mind. Severus' response to her invitation was the equivalent in her mind to him saying 'yes, I'll come see you.' Because only two months ago, he would hardly talk to her at all. Progress is being made, she thought triumphantly.

_August, 2010~_

"Well?" Headmistress Mc Gonnagal said sharply, fixing Tegan with a piercing glare.

Tegan smoothed her robes, adjusted her sleeves, anything to escape those eyes for just a moment while she composed herself, and her thoughts. _How do I put this? Minerva, I've been shagging your grumpy Potions master for the past six years or so. Give or take a few dry spells when we've been fighting. More like I get mad at him for being a git and he goes off and pouts on me because he knows I'm right, but he can't admit it. And because I'm a total pushover and completely mad about him, I always forgive him because I miss him so and-_

"Doctor Dunham, if you please, some of us do have things to do today."

"Um…right! Sorry, Headmistress, I was just woolgathering a bit." Tegan said, blushing furiously.

"Sevvy?" Minerva said smugly, arching an eyebrow at Tegan.

"Er…oh, my. I…I can explain everything, really I can."

_Oh, gods. I'm certainly glad Severus isn't here for this. He'd hex both of them before I could stop him._

"After I graduated Hogwarts and I finished at Villers, I…went by Severus' house in Spinner's End. We got to talking, and then we were dating, and slept together, and I am really very happy with him…" Teagan ran out of steam under the Headmistress' withering gaze.

"Are you certain that we are talking about the same Severus Snape?" Minerva said coolly, leaning back in her chair and wrapping her shawl around her shoulders a bit better. "There's not a twin to him that isn't rude and cruel?" Professor Sprout, sitting next to Minerva, stifled a chuckle and was rewarded with an elbow in her ribs from the Headmistress.

"No…" Tegan replied, twisting her hands together in her lap under the table. "We're talking about the one and only Severus Snape."

"Do you plan to continue this…relationship while you are teaching at Hogwarts?"

Tegan froze, noting that suddenly Professor Sprout was looking rather nervous. Minerva was definitely not happy with this new development.

"Headmistress, I promise that we will be…discreet."

"I certainly hope so." Minerva said, softening her glare a bit. "Severus certainly deserves some measure of happiness, wherever he may find it."

_January, 2006~Spinner's End_

Tegan gathered her nerve, and then knocked on the front door of the unremarkable house of Severus Snape. As she waited, she checked her shopping bag-everything she needed was there for dinner-and shifted the strap of her bag. This was definitely a first for him, she thought, thinking back to the cryptic entry from him that she had read in her charmed diary earlier that day.

If you have no plans for the weekend, come to my house in Spinner's End on Friday, 5 p.m. Bring some pasta and your favorite pasta sauce.

She hadn't hear from him since Christmas, when she'd talked him into going to the lighting of the Christmas tree and carols at the church she had attended in her home town. He's been very quiet and unusually cooperative-translation: he hadn't been rude, impolite, or pouty. It was rather unsettling to Tegan, as she was more used to an uncooperative Severus. He's even allowed her to hold his hand, even though he had chided her for forgetting her gloves and transfigured a handkerchief into a warm pair of mittens for her, complete with a warming charm.

The door opened and then he was ushering her in, helping her off with her coat and hanging it on the hall tree, along with her hat. That was a bit of a surprise; usually when she visited, he let her do it herself.

"I've baked some chicken to go with the pasta, and chocolate cake for dessert." He said, leading the way to the kitchen, with all of the lovely smell there. He took the pasta from her bag and put it in the pot of boiling water on the gas stove.

"You don't use magic to cook?" Tegan asked, surprised.

"I like cooking with Muggle methods. I consider it more rewarding, and the food usually tastes better. We can't all cook as well with magic as house elves can."

"I see." She replied, putting the bottle of wine in the bucket and using her wand to fill it with never-melting ice. "You need to let me cook for you sometime; my mum taught me to cook both ways, but I think I'm better with the magical way."

He smirked at her. "You know I like to cook.

"Yes, I know." She smiled at him warmly. "That's why you are so good at Potions."

With a shrug of his shoulders, he got a sauce pan and began warming the tomato sauce. Tegan leaned against the dinner table, which he already had set, and studied him quietly.

_He looks…healthier than he did last year. Probably because he's finally given in and started eating better after that last big row we had, when I put my foot down about how thin he was. I may be in trouble when he figures out that me being mad doesn't last long, that I can't stay mad at him long. I always need to see him long before he deserves to be forgiven, so I always give in too soon and forgive him._ She sighed, feeling fairly happy.

"Knut for your thoughts." He said, tapping the spoon on the pan to clean it off before setting it on a saucer.

"Who says I'm thinking?" Tegan laughed.

"In my experience, a quiet Hufflepuff is a thinking Hufflepuff," He paused to take a sip of water from his glass. "A thinking Hufflepuff usually means trouble."

"Nonsense."

"That has been my experience, especially with Tonks. A walking disaster waiting to happen."

"Since when have I been trouble?" She asked, crossing her arms and faking a pout.

"Ever since you first walked into my classroom." He smirked. Tegan huffed and stuck her tongue out at him.

Dinner was finished, the dishes done, and now they sat on the couch, each with a glass of elf wine. Tegan was being cautious with her glass; she had overindulged once her first year at college, and she didn't care to repeat that experience again. She glanced out of the window with a sigh.

It was snowing, and snowing hard.

"Severus," She said craftily, swirling her wine in her glass and taking a sip. "It's snowing."

"Hm." He mumbled, turning the page in the current issue of Potions Monthly. "I suppose you need to go home, then. I'll walk you out to the back yard so you can apparate safely."

"Well, that might be a bit of a problem." Tegan said, deliberately slurring some of her words. "Elf wine goes right to my head…"

Severus looked sharply at her, as if he were trying to figure out if she were joking with him. Tegan smiled at him and unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse and fanned herself with the material.

"I feel, "She grinned, "a bit warm. Does it feel warm to you in here?"

Snape nearly dropped his magazine, blushing furiously. He put it aside and went to the kitchen. As he feared, the bottle of wine wasn't there. When he walked back into the sitting room, he saw the bottle on the floor, near the end of the couch that Tegan was reclining on. It was nearly empty. _I've only had one glass of wine_, he thought. _When did she refill her glass?_

"I _Accio'd_ the bottle while you were reading." She giggled, taking another sip of wine. "You never noticed the it fly past you, you were so engrossed."

He sighed and pinched his nose. _If she attempted to apparate-_

"Severus?" Tegan said, then yawned. "I can't feel my nose. Well, I can sort of, but it's kind of numb. Funny feeling."

"You'd better spend the night here." He said, deftly taking her wine glass.

"Hey! I'm not finished-" She protested. He gathered up his glass and the nearly empty bottle and took them to the kitchen. Tegan glared at his back as he walked away.

"Fine. Be that way." She huffed.

When he was out of sight, she allowed herself a tiny smirk of triumph. Everything was going according to plan. Now to see what he would do next.

When he returned to the sitting room, Tegan was curled up on the couch asleep. He sighed, then went upstairs to fetch some blankets to cover her with.

_I didn't think she had that much to drink_, he mused, gently covering her up and removing her shoes, tucking the blankets around her. He put a couple more logs on the fire, then adjusted the damper to make sure the fire would keep the room reasonably warm till morning.

_She's stubborn, this one._ He thought, heading upstairs to bed.

He didn't notice the hazel eyes peeking over the blanket, watching him head upstairs.

_Well, another first. He's allowing me to spend the night_. Tegan sighed, wriggling a bit to get more comfortable on the couch. _I'd better try to fall asleep for real now._

At first she wasn't sure what woke her up, or even where she was. It was still dark out. Fishing her cell out, Tegan checked the time; it was almost 3 a.m. _Something woke me up._

For a long time, she lay on the couch, listening intently. It was something that was familiar, but not. She frowned, trying to place the sound, to figure out what it was.

Sobbing. In a flash of realization, she knew what-and who-was making that sound. It had to be Severus.

_A night terror. He's having a nightmare._ She threw back the blankets, whispering _"Lumos"_ to light the tiny light at the tip of her wand, and headed upstairs. _I don't even know which room is his._

She found it soon enough, and eased the door open. She'd had enough experience with friends who'd been through the last wizarding war to know to take care waking them from bad dreams.

The comforter and sheets tangled around him, he lay across the bed, whimpering and mumbling in his tormented sleep. As she drew closer, she began to make out some of what he was saying.

"I…no, no!...Albus…I can't, he mustn't know…promise me…"

Tegan swallowed, brushing a tear of her own away.

"Severus?" She said timidly, wary of him striking out. He quieted, but didn't wake. Cautiously, she reached out and touched his shoulder after making sure to cast a quiet "_Protego"_ charm. Couldn't hurt to be careful.

He sat bolt upright in bed with a shriek, causing her to back away despite the protective charm.

"_Lumos_." She said, flicking her wand at the bedside lamp to light it.

"I…Miss Dunham…" Severus began, swiping his pyjama sleeve over his face to dry his eyes.

"Severus." Tegan said gently. "My name is Tegan. Please call me that."

She smiled at him.

"I know that when you call me 'Miss Dunham', you're trying to assert some kind of control over…whatever we have here."

"This is highly improper, whatever it may be." He replied, shivering slightly as she put her hand back on his shoulder.

"Look," She sighed, "I have not been your student for six years now, and am definitely no longer a minor. I found my first gray hair just last week, I'll have you know."

"But-"

"No buts." She interrupted, holding up a hand. "I am taking charge here, and you will listen to me for now."

He opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it, thinking better of it.

"Severus, I have been telling you how I feel about you for six years now. I've been very patient with you. But right now, my feet are freezing and I want to get warm again. So shove over and make some room."

After a brief hesitation, he moved over.

"_Nox_." She said, waving her wand at the lamp to put it out, then taking off her jeans before sliding under the covers with him.

"Put your arm over here." She directed, tugging at his left arm to make it her pillow.

"I'm not sure we should be doing this-" He began, allowing her to position his arm and tuck herself next to him.

"I am."

"You've had too much to drink-"

Tegan laughed.

"Severus, dear Severus." She purred, "Have you ever heard of the _Ligneocruris_ spell?"

Severus stiffened, then relaxed in defeat. _How Slytherin of her. The Ligneocruis spell, also commonly known as the 'wizard's wooden leg'. Allows a wizard or witch to appear to drink as much alcohol (or any liquid) as they wish, without actually doing so._

"I've been had, haven't I?" He sighed. Tegan giggled, snuggling up to his warm body. "So just what did you do with the elf wine?"

"I put it back in the bottle after you went to bed." She gave him a hurt look in the dimly lit bedroom, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "I would never waste such fine wine."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" She replied, sliding a hand up to idly play with his hair.

"Why are you doing this?" He was still shivering, and that worried her.

Tegan considered her response for a moment. She was right where she had always dreamed of being, but right now she had to choose her words carefully.

"May I be completely honest with you, and you hear me out?" She asked, fighting to keep her nervousness out of her voice.

"Of course."

_Here goes nothing. Or everything._ She thought.

"Severus…I never dreamed that I would ever be where I am now, lying in bed next to you, with your arm my pillow. Yes, I had a silly schoolgirl crush on you when I was 14; we all did, I'll have you know. You were so mean and spiteful, intelligent, moody, brilliant, dangerous…"

She sighed, gathering her thoughts. He said nothing, his black eyes watching her warily.

"I tried to forget the whole thing, especially with the war going on-"She continued, stopping to gently hug him close when he shuddered a her mention of the war. "Was that what you were dreaming about, the war?"

"I…I suppose so. Some of it." He whispered faintly. "Some of it…"

"Don't talk about it if you don't want to."

"I…thank you." He said, smiling weakly. "It's still…very difficult."

"I know." She sighed. "I was there, you know. For some of it."

She was quiet for a while, just letting him rest a bit.

"I finally realized before I graduated that it wasn't just some crush that I could forget about. That I could never forget about you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~

She woke up when she got a bit cold; opening her eyes groggily to discover that her bed warmer was gone. Tegan sat up quickly, immediately regretting it as her hangover hit with full force, causing her to flop back in the bed with a groan.

_I think I had more of that elf wine than I really meant to_, she thought miserably, shutting out the sunlight by pulling the sheets over her head. She could hear Severus down in the kitchen, making breakfast no doubt. She could smell coffee brewing, its rich aroma wending its way upstairs. She sighed and slid out of the bed, picking her jeans up off the floor and slipping into them. After a visit to the loo, she softly padded downstairs to the kitchen to find Severus sitting at the table, sipping coffee and reading The Daily Prophet. She found some toast and eggs set out on her side-funny to think of it that way, her side of the table, along with a vial of pinkish liquid marked in his script, "Hangover relief".

"Thank you." She smiled at him, despite her pounding head. "It looks delicious; I'm starving."

He set his paper down and poured some pumpkin juice for her, pushing the glass over to her.

"You might want some of this to wash the hangover potion down; it really doesn't taste very good."

"Thank you. I promise I won't tell a soul how nice you really are." She smirked.

"Miss Dunham-"

"Don't you dare start with that again, Severus Tobias Snape!" She growled, wincing at the pain it brought her throbbing head. She drank the vial of hangover potion; he was right, it tasted positively awful. It took most all of the glass of pumpkin juice to get the horrible taste out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry…Tegan."

"That's better," She said softly, as much for her head as for him.

"I'm…not very good with this sort of thing." He said quietly, studying the floor.

"I know." She said, reaching over to take his hand. For a moment, she thought he would pull away.

He gently closed his fingers around her smaller hand, giving her an unsure, tiny smile.

"We need to…set some sort of ground rules, I think." Severus said hesitantly.

"Agreed." Tegan smiled gently, giving his hand a light squeeze. "Would you be comfortable with me coming over on weekends, so long as I don't have too much classwork to do? Or is that too often?"

"Just what is this, then?" He asked, looking a bit unsure.

"Whatever we decide it should be, Severus." She said. "I've told you how I feel about you. I still feel that way, but I'm not sure if you feel the same. So I'll wait for you to catch up."

He took his hand from hers, and poured himself another cup of coffee. No cream, no sugar. _Something for me to remember_, she thought.

He surprised her by taking her hand in his again. _Definite progress_, she decided.

"I don't have much experience with…relationships." He said cautiously, exploring her hand with his long, nimble fingers.

_Oh, please…don't stop that, Severus._

"I don't either, Severus. I've only had a few relationships…three, if you want to…count this one."

"That's two more than me, I guess." He said quietly.

_Oh, Severus…_

For now, she decided it was best to change the subject; he was obviously not comfortable.

"Did you sleep well last night?" She asked.

"I did." He said, pausing for a moment to smirk slightly. "As well as I could, with an insufferable Hufflepuff clinging to me in her sleep and nuzzling my neck."

For a moment, Tegan was speechless, flipping between anger and shock, then she burst out laughing.

"You…" She had to stop for a minute to catch her breath. "You…made a joke!"

"It is no joke." He deadpanned, and then smirked at her. "It took me twenty minutes to extricate myself this morning to go use the loo."

"Well, I don't think you had any more nightmares last night."

"No, I don't think so." He said, growing thoughtful. "You…thank you. I'm so used to…suffering them on my own, I-"

"You just need a Hufflepuff to hug you so you don't have bad dreams any more. Dr. Dunham's orders."

He scowled at her, until she stuck her tongue out at him defiantly.

"You don't scare me, Severus Snape." She said, picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

"Yuck!" She made a face. "How can you drink that stuff with no sugar or cream, it's so bitter!"

"I need it to be bitter." He smirked. "I need it to counterbalance the resident Hufflepuff."

Tegan nearly fell out of her chair in shock. Gently setting his coffee down, she looked away for a moment, composing herself.

Then she rose from her chair, drawing herself up to her full height, all five foot two of it. She swallowed nervously, taking a deep breath.

Snape looked at her, curious.

She walked over to where he sat, leaned over him in his chair, and took his face in her hands.

"Then I'd better sweeten you up some." She said, so softly he could barely hear her. And then, she kissed him. A gentle, delicate kiss. She felt his hands move to gently hold her at the waist. After nearly a minute, she pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss, her hands sliding down to his shoulders. She could feel him trembling, but she had to admit she felt rather shaky also.

"If you ever find life too…bitter," she said, her eyes warm, her hands gently caressing his face, "there's plenty more where that came from, Severus."

The look in his eyes was that of a man dying of thirst, who had stumbled across an oasis in the desert. He pulled her down on his lap and drank deeply of her mouth, desperately.

_My lips will surely be bruised_, thought Tegan in the midst of it. _Ah, but it is so worth it._

August, 2010~

"What do you mean, that's all?" Professor Sprout said indignantly. "No juicy details?"

Tegan sighed, glancing at the Headmistress, who smirked back at her, her gray eyes twinkling.

"Professor Sprout, some things must be kept…private." She replied, brushing a stray lock of hair back behind an ear. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we did nothing other than sleep in the same bed and talk that night. He fixed me breakfast the next morning, we spent most of Sunday together, and then I had to go back to school."

"Well, when you said you slept with him, I thought-"

"That's our business, Pomona." Tegan snapped, feeling her patience slip a bit. "I don't think it's necessary to tell everything. I fear I've already said too much."

She turned to Headmistress McGonagall.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I should go have a conference with my colleague, our Potions Master." She said, rising to leave. "I hope he isn't too upset by your teasing him today."

"Of course, dear." Minerva smiled up at her. "Go take care of him."

Tegan quickly arrived at the dungeons, walking briskly past the Slytherin girl's loo on the way. _I certainly don't have any need for that any more_, she smirked, then after considering, put her hand on the stone wall.

"Thank you," She said softly, directing her words to the castle itself. "You made all of this possible."

Soon she arrived at the door to the Potions Classroom, which she found unlocked. Opening it, she walked in, looking around.

No Severus.

She slowly walked through the room, taking in the smells, running a finger along one of the tables. Reminiscing.

With a muffled thump, she heard him opening the door that led to his private study. He entered the Potions classroom, carrying a few books and a small box, crossing the room to his desk at the head of the room.

"Hello, Severus." Tegan said cheerfully, smiling at him.

Snape gave her a withering glare that would have sent her whimpering to her common room, had she still been a student. Instead, she walked up to his desk and perched herself on the side of it, grinning broadly at him. He pretended to ignore her, sorting through the vials, looking for something to stall for time.

"Severus." She said seriously, taking a handful of the sleeve of his robes, "You aren't fooling me. Those vials are empty."

"So they are." He sighed, flicking his wand at the door to shut it. Tegan smirked as she heard the locks snap into place.

"Are you angry with me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"For letting my little nickname for you slip in front of McGonagall and Sprout." Tegan said, worried now. "I'm sorry, I was so happy to see you-"

"You certainly kept this a secret till now."

"What? Applying for the Transfiguration position?"

"Yes."

"I didn't tell you? I thought I did." Tegan replied, chewing on her lip in frustration. She hated it when she forgot things.

"No…you did not mention it."

"I'm sorry." She said, looking up at him. "I forgot to mention it to you, please don't be angry with me."

He sighed, and then leaned down to kiss her gently.

"How could I ever be angry at you?" He said, as she snaked her arms around his neck, effectively trapping him. He allowed her to pull him down for a few more passionate kisses, and then pulled back from her.

"I guess you were surprised." She said quietly. "I put in for the job two months before graduation; I didn't expect to have much of a chance at it…but McGonagall owled me the last week of school. I guess with my finals and comps, I didn't have a chance to owl you, much less tell you in person."

He said nothing, but drew her closer, resting his chin atop her head. She fit perfectly under his chin, though it was somewhat irritating that he wasn't talking much.

"Are you glad that I'm here?" She said nervously, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Of course I'm happy that you're here." He said, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, lingering to smell her hair. She fidgeted with the buttons on his robe, turning her head to rest it on his broad chest.

"I have to stay in my living quarters upstairs, near the Transfiguration classroom." Tegan grumbled, picking a tiny bit of lint off his robe.

"Not a problem." He said, hugging her a bit closer. "I can have the floo connected between our rooms. We'll have to be careful, though."

"Humpf." She huffed, snuggling up to him. "I've already talked to Minerva about it, though she'll probably want to talk a bit more with me. I couldn't really discuss things with her with that nosy busybody Sprout around."

"Oh, the joys of being a subject of the rumor mill." He said dryly. "I'm rather used to it. Just ignore them."

"I'm not used to it yet." She said, leaning back to look up at him. "Especially when I hear people saying ugly things about you."

"Some of them are true, so they may as well talk."

She sighed, thumping him on the chest with her small fist.

"That's because they don't know you. You keep everyone at a distance by putting on this mean, hateful, snarky potions master act."

"Ah, but I don't care what they think of me." He smirked, kissing her on the forehead. "One person seems to like to be around me."

He released her from his embrace, then carried the box of empty vials to a shelf to store them for the coming classes.

"So…" Tegan said, drumming her fingers on his desk. "How long will it take to connect our floos?"

"Only a few minutes, if the…castle is cooperative." He said, brushing dust from a table. "I see some cleaning is needed here…"

"Severus, leave it to the house elves." She said, walking over to him. "I think…I will need to come see you tonight."

"I thought you needed to unpack your trunk, get your books put up, get used to your new room a bit…" He said, smirking slightly.

She glared up at him.

"I haven't spent a single night with you for nearly a month, what with finishing my finals, graduation, graduation parties, all the fuss with getting this job, and moving up here." She said with a dangerous tone in her voice. "You are…just being cruel."

"I apologize." He said, drawing her back into his embrace again. "I take it you miss me?"

"Yes," she whispered against his chest. "I need my fix, you irritating git. I left my body pillow with your shirt on it at my parents' house when I went home after graduation."

"You poor dear…so…neglected."

She drew back and looked up at him, afraid he was mocking her; he wasn't. He smiled gently at her and kissed her. As he drew back, she went up on her tip toes to maintain the contact, snaking her arms around his neck with a soft whimper.

Breaking the kiss with no small effort, he said, "I think we should part for now."

"No."

"I'll have the floo set up by this afternoon." He sighed. Tempting as it was to carry her back to his private quarters to continue, he had much to do before dinner. "Can we compromise? You let me do what I need to do here, you take care of setting up your things in your room, and then after dinner you can floo back down here?"

"I suppose that will have to do." She said grudgingly. "It will be good practice for the long days teaching, not seeing you for hours at a time. It will be difficult knowing that you're so close, though."

"Indeed."

"I'm packing an overnight bag."

"Somehow I am not surprised."

"Git." She mumbled into his chest, hugging him fiercely.

He smirked at her, and then kissed her. Extricating himself from her hug, he turned her toward the door and gave her a pat on the bum, causing her to give a soft cry of outrage.

"Tonight, then," he said, as she walked away. "As soon as you can get here, after dinner?"

Tegan paused at the door, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked.

"Insufferable Slytherin." She huffed, giving way to a shy smile. "Of course. You'd best be prepared. I plan to make you suffer for making me wait for a month."

She walked out, humming to herself as she made her way down the hall. _Oh, I love him. SO much._

The rest of the day crawled by. Tegan went to her room, unpacked her trunk, shrank it and put it away. Then she put her books on the shelf, in alphabetical order, of course. She dusted, despite there being not a speck of dust. She had tea and some cucumber sandwiches, and then cleaned up every crumb by hand. She got The History of Hogwarts and began to read it again, from the beginning. After thirty minutes, she sighed and closed the book; she just couldn't keep her mind on it. Intending to just put the book back, she ended up reorganizing her bookshelf, shelving the books by subject first, then in their sections alphabetically. After idly gazing out of the window-she was pleased that she had a lovely view of the lake-she got up and rearranged her clothes in the wardrobe.

_Three more hours to go._ She thought grimly. _Then, at least an hour for dinner, then probably twenty minutes till I should be able to floo down there…_

She walked to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the flames.

"Severus?" She said anxiously. She waited a minute, then two. Nothing.

She sighed.

"Yes, Tegan?" He said, his face appearing in the greenish flames.

"So, you have us connected?" She said, kneeling in front of the fireplace, her heart bounding with joy.

"Of course." He smiled. "Anxious, are we?"

"Oh, shut it." She said crossly. "I…I was just making sure."

"I found it rather curious," He smirked, "that the floo in my private study was already connected to your rooms. It appears that the castle has…anticipated this."

"Why do you say that?"

"My room wasn't connected to yours a month ago. You were hired as Transfiguration professor, and suddenly it's connected. Quite the coincidence."

"Oh."

"Tegan?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"Don't worry so much. Relax, find something to do for the next few hours. By eight, you'll be here with me, and…"

"Do what? I'm bored to death. I can't concentrate enough to read-"

"You might wish to take a nap." He purred, "You might be up rather late tonight."

"Oh." She blushed.

"Now, my dear," He continued, "I really do need to check in an order of ingredients that just arrived before dinner. I'll see you there."

"Okay," She sighed, unwilling to break the connection. "I'll see you at dinner."

He was not so reluctant, turning away and vanishing almost before the flames lost their greenish hue. Tegan went back to her bed, flopping down on it with a frustrated growl.

_The tease. That insufferable, egotistical, manipulative…_

A thought began to form in her mind, one that caused a purely diabolical smirk to come to her face.

_Two can play at this game,_ she thought, going to her wardrobe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7~

"Well, don't you look lovely, Tegan." Said the Headmistress as she walked down the hallway, her mind on getting to the Great Hall. On getting dinner over with. Her overnight bag was packed, shrunk, and tucked away in the pocket of the dress she was wearing, one she had picked just for Severus.

"Thank you, Headmistress." She smiled, falling into an easy pace that Minerva could easily keep up with.

"Ah, to be young again." Minerva sighed, taking her by the arm. "I must say that dark green does suit you. Complements your lovely hazel eyes, it does."

"Thank you. You look nice yourself."

"You do realize that we're about thirty minutes too early." Minerva said as they walked into the Great Hall, which was empty save for a few house elves bustling about.

"Yes, but I thought we could talk, perhaps." Tegan replied.

"Indeed." Smirked the Headmistress. "We do have much to discuss. For example, I would be most interested to hear what your parents think of your new…beau."

Tegan paled.

"I…um…well, Headmistress…"

"Please, Tegan, while the students aren't here, call me Minerva." They reached the staff table and sat down, McGonagall waving to a house elf to bring tea.

"I took him to meet them last Christmas," Tegan sighed, "It didn't go well."

December, 2009~

Tegan was a nervous wreck inside, struggling to keep some semblance of self-control as she perched on the couch next to Severus.

Her father, Walter Dunham, cleared his throat to break the awkward silence, not breaking the glare he was directing at Snape. Severus returned it, there being little love lost between the two men. The older man, a supervisor at the Ministry in the Department of Conservation of Magical Creatures, had not had much in the way of personal dealings with Snape, but was well informed on the events of the past two wizarding wars, having personally seen combat in the first.

"So, Snape," He began, "What are you up to these days now that the Dark Lord is dead?"

"I have resumed my position teaching Potions at Hogwarts," Snape replied stiffly. It had taken six months of pleading and begging from Tegan to talk him into this, and this result was exactly what he had warned her would happen. _This could have all been avoided if I'd known that her father was Walter Dunham_, he thought as he sighed inwardly. _Oh, well, in for a penny…_

"You were exonerated of all charges, I heard."

Snape started to speak, but a gentle, insistent squeeze of his hand convinced him to temper his response. Giving Tegan a reassuring squeeze in return, he turned his attention back to her father.

"Mr. Dunham, the charges were found to be mostly baseless, and enough witnesses came forward to testify on my behalf, that the remaining charges were dropped."

"I see." Walter said, leaning forward. "But you were a Death Eater."

Snape flinched as if he'd been struck physically. Tegan held her breath.

_Oh, no._ She thought, her eyes pleading with her mother to stop this, _this is bad. This is NOT going to end well…_

She held Snape's wand hand, and now she tightly gripped it with both hands, fearful of what might happen next.

"I was a Death Eater." Snape said carefully, measuring every word out as if he were brewing a potion, his voice flat and calm. "I no longer am a Death Eater. Your daughter has…helped me a great deal with leaving all of that behind me."

"My daughter," Walter said, glaring at Snape again, "yes, about all that. I'd like to hear just how long this has been going on. She was your student, wasn't she?"

"She was," Snape replied, unruffled by the simmering anger in Walter's eyes. "I assure you; I tried to talk her out of this. She came to me while she was in graduate school at Beauxbartons, determined to pursue a relationship with me. I did everything I could to discourage her."

"You failed, I see."

"I did," Severus agreed amicably. "She is…very persistent, very stubborn, and quite crafty and creative when she is fixed on a goal."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Tegan's mother quipped wryly, perching herself on the arm of her husband's armchair. "Dinner is ready. We need to declare a truce for now."

"Tegan, Walter, would you mind setting the table." Tegan felt queasy; as her mother's tone indicated that it was not a request. Her father got up right off, leading the way into the kitchen as she trailed behind reluctantly.

Her father got some plates down, handed them to her, and as she placed them on the table, he put his hand on her arm.

"Sweetheart, you know that your mum and I are just worried about you." He said gently, rubbing her trembling arm. "No need to be nervous."

"I know, daddy…" She said, trying to put on a brave front. "It's just…"

"Your mum likes him, you know."

_What? How did I miss that?_ She thought, her mind whirling.

"Tegan, I've known your mum for thirty years." Her father chuckled. "We can just about read each other's mind by now."

"But, I…"

"Remember the last time she asked us to set the table together?"

"No…I don't remember her ever doing that. Usually, she'd ask me to do it, while she helped."

"Exactly. She wanted a moment alone with your young man."

Not exactly something that reassured Tegan much.

Tegan's mother sat in her husband's armchair, studying the tall Potions Master.

"I'll get right to it, Mr. Snape." Sally Dunham said crisply, her arms folded across her chest in a way that reminded him quite strongly of her daughter. "Just what are your intentions where my daughter is concerned?"

"I assure you that her continued health and happiness are foremost in my mind, madam." Snape said, returning her gaze. "I cannot guarantee either, but I will do my best."

"I suppose that will have to do." She sighed, and then looked at him sharply. "I don't suppose I need to tell you how it will be for you if you hurt her?"

"No. I've already been warned by most of the staff at Hogwarts, along with several of her friends. I have no intent to harm her at all."

"My husband knows you."

"Yes." Severus said, pausing for a moment. "I never had many dealings with his department, but I'm sure he's heard a lot about me."

"But you were a double agent, working against the Dark Lord in secret, correct?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I…I'm very happy that is over with."

"I presume that Tegan's told you what I do for a living."

"Yes…that you are a nurse in the Muggle world, working in home health care now."

"I worked for several years in mental health." She said, her eyes watching for his reaction. _None_, she thought. _That's unusual for someone who's been in combat._

"You seem well adjusted, for someone who's been in mortal danger daily for many years." She said cautiously.

"I'm not." He admitted frankly. "Tegan…has been very helpful. I was alone and isolated, with no one to talk to, for many years. I…I didn't believe I would survive the war."

"That's my little girl." Sally smiled warmly, "Always trying to fix things. Remind me to tell you about her cat that she had when she was little."

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes. Tegan was about 6 years old," She smiled as she thought about that spring day long ago. "She was playing in the garden out back, and she came in and told me that she needed some more medical tape and gauze. When I got out there, I found that she had poor Morris, her tabby, all wrapped up with tape. It was a nightmare; we ended up having to shave the poor thing to get the tape off."

Severus smiled.

"I never had a pet." He said, somewhat wistfully.

"How well do you sleep, Severus?" She said, catching him off guard.

_Sly,_ he thought. _So Tegan doesn't get all of that craftiness from her father._

"Well enough." He said, bluffing.

"Alright, we'll leave that alone." Sally said, giving him a look that clearly said she didn't believe him.

"That's settled, then." She said, giving him a smile. "Shall we go have dinner now? I'm certain poor Tegan is a nervous wreck by now, what with me being alone to talk to you."

August, 2010~

"So, how have things been since then?" Minerva asked, taking another sip of tea.

"I don't really know." Tegan sighed. "Mum hasn't said much of anything, and Dad says even less. I hardly go by to see them anymore, I can't help it. It's as if they are watching for us to make some sort of mistake."

"Nonsense."

"I didn't say I was correct to think that; it's just me feeling paranoid."

"Are you really doing anything wrong?" Minerva said, setting her teacup down. "A young wizard-and he is young, for a wizard-and a young witch, having what seems to be the makings of a good relationship. What could be wrong with that?"

"My father doesn't like it, even though he's a wizard." Tegan sighed, "He knows Severus…from the two wars, though most of what he knows from the second war is from gossip at work."

"And your mother?"

Tegan rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"I really don't know, Minerva. Mum has always been so forthright, so direct with me. Now she's quiet, not saying anything about it. It's like we're a couple of patients. I can feel her watching us, especially him."

"Have you tried talking about it with her? Just you two?"

"Yes, last week when we went shopping together."

"And?"

"Nothing. Nothing but small talk, that is." Tegan replied, "The only exception was that she asked me what Severus might like for Christmas."

"Well, that's not a bad sign."

"Oh, Minerva," She sighed, "I have not the slightest idea of what to get him for Christmas myself!"

"He likes books." Smirked the Headmistress.

Tegan gave her an exasperated glare.

"Such cheek, Tegan." Minerva smiled. "I have something for you, I think. Give me a few days to locate it, and it's yours."

"What? For Severus?" She said, completely surprised.

"I have a copy of Wickinham's Annotated Plants and Flora of Asia somewhere in my personal library." Minerva replied. "Severus has coveted it for years. Your first Christmas together here at Hogwarts should be special, and as I really don't need it, I'd be happy to give it to you."

"But…he'll know that it's your copy-"

"So he'll enjoy it all the more, knowing that his…" Minerva arched an eyebrow, "…girlfriend was clever enough to talk me out of it."

Tegan blushed furiously, nearly spilling her tea.

"Now, as for your mum," Minerva continued, "you might be on your own. As you know, Severus is a man of simple tastes and few needs. His life revolves around his profession as a Potions Master, and he's hardly ever had a proper Christmas."

Tegan sat quietly, trying to compose herself. Other staff members were starting to come into the Great Hall, though there was no sight of Severus yet. _Still teasing me_, she thought. _Irritating git. He'll get his tonight._

"Tegan, stop worrying so much." Minerva smiled, "Everything will be fine."

A few minutes later, Tegan was really starting to worry. Nearly every place at the staff table was occupied, with most of the professors catching up with each other on a variety of topics ranging from the ever present talk of Quiddich to the latest issue of The Quibbler. The chair next to her remained unoccupied, Minerva's orders, no doubt.

Finally, there he was, sweeping into the Great Hall, his robes flowing around him as he made his way to the staff table. Tegan waited impatiently as he moved toward the one vacant seat, next to her. He kept pausing to greet other members of the staff, and she quietly burned with jealousy.

_Hurry up_, she thought, her eyes pleading with him. He smirked, then made his way to his seat next to her as the house elves brought out the first course.

"My apologies, Professor Dunham." He said, his voice sending a thrill down her spine. "I was caught up in my…preparations for later this evening. The exact science of potion making and all that, you know."

She shivered slightly under his gaze, biting her lip, his words in her first potions class coming back to her mind.

_You just wait, you insufferable git._ She thought, squirming slightly in her chair. _I plan to do some 'bewitching of the senses' myself tonight._

As the meal got under way, she slipped her shoe off, sliding her delicate foot over to his dragonhide boot. Severus suddenly was very still, giving her an inquiring glance. To which, Tegan simply gave him a cheerful smile.

Slowly, ever so slowly, her foot slid up his leg to the knee. To a casual observer it might appear that she was turned toward him, talking to him. It was difficult to tell, with all the conversation going on around them.

"Professor Dunham," He said in a voice that was nearly inaudible to her, "What are you playing at?"

"Why, Professor Snape," She laughed, "You need to relax and enjoy our conversation. We won't get to see each other that much, except at meals…"

By now, her toes were caressing the inside of his thigh, hidden from view by his voluminous robes. She could feel him trembling slightly from her attentions.

She withdrew her foot slowly, sliding it back down his leg, and then slipping her shoe back on. He shuddered a bit, stifling a groan. As if nothing untoward had gone on, she turned her attention to her meal, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Turning toward him to make sure he was watching, she allowed some of it to dribble down her chin, where it landed right on her robes, soaking clear through to her dress.

"Oh! Drat it all!" Tegan exclaimed, pulling her robes open to expose the dark green dress and dabbing at the pumpkin juice with her napkin. She smirked at Severus, quite sure that she'd gave him a good look at her breasts with the low cut of her dress.

He quickly looked away, his cheeks and ears flushed red, and pretended he didn't notice, turning his attention to his food.

_I think this will be fun_, she thought gleefully.

"Severus," She purred, leaning over to put her hand dangerously close to his groin, causing him to nearly drop a forked piece of chicken. "Could you please pass me the salt? These mashed potatoes are rather bland…"

Of course, Professor," He said nervously, reaching for the salt shaker, tipping it over as she ran her fingers down the length of his manhood.

"Oh, tsk, tsk," she murmured in a sultry voice. "Better toss a bit over your shoulder so your luck doesn't go sour, Severus. Though you may yet…get lucky."

He set the salt shaker in front of her with a shaky hand, shooting her a glare. Tegan smirked at him.

_Oh, this insufferable…how did she ever get sorted into Hufflepuff?_ He thought, fighting to calm himself down.

Now she was back to eating, chatting animatedly with Professor Flitwick.

_The nerve! _Severus thought jealously, fuming as he speared a boiled carrot. _How dare she treat me like this, and then just ignore me as if nothing had happened!_

Jealousy gave way to sulking as she continued to pay him no attention. Even the dessert failed to cheer him up, a delicious chocolate mousse.

She laughed at something Flitwick said, then turned back to her plate, sneaking a covert glance as Severus, who studiously ignored her. With a sigh, she quietly slid her hand back over to his leg in a gentle caress. He flinched slightly.

Then his hand came down on top of hers gently, his long fingers curling around her small hand. She glanced at him; he was looking toward the Headmistress, listening to her tell Professor Sprout about her visit to Bermuda this summer during break.

"Oh, my." Tegan said, pushing her half-eaten mousse away. "I can't eat another bite, though it is delicious."

She slipped her hand away from Severus and stood up, nodding to the other professors as she left the table.

"It's been a lot of work getting settled in today, I believe I'm going to retire early." She smiled. "I think a hot bath, a nice warm toddy, and a good book will be quite pleasant. Professors, I bid you good evening."

She allowed her eyes to linger for just a moment on Snape, smirking slightly. He blushed again.

Tegan was as good as her word. She went back to her room, feeling none of the anxiety that had plagued her earlier. She took a bath, luxuriating in the hot water, indulging herself with some of the lavender scented bubble bath her mum had bought for her when they went shopping last. She dressed for bed, putting on her nicer nightgown, and then put her robes over it. Last, she went to her bathroom and got a vial out of the cabinet. She drank the potion, and then frowned.

_Funny._ She thought, checking the label. _Contraceptive potions usually taste awful…_

She shrugged, putting it out of her mind. _Maybe Severus finally found some way to make it taste better…_

Tegan picked up a handful of Floo powder and her overnight bag, and then tossed the powder into the fireplace. With a smile, she stepped through the flames into Severus' private study.

He wasn't in the study, of course. She didn't expect him to be, given the hour. As she made her way back to his bedroom, she could hear the shower running.

_Tempting_, she thought, _but I think I'll leave that for another time. Maybe afterward._

She lit the candles in the bedroom with her wand, placed her overnight bag on what she had come to regard as 'her side' of the bed, no matter which bed they slept in. She liked having him on her right side, where she could sleep curled up against his left side, her head against his chest. Listening to his steady, deep breaths and the rhythm of his heart.

The shower cut off.

"Tegan?" He said, "is that you?"

"Yes, Severus. I'm in the bedroom."

After a moment, he appeared in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. He crossed the room to her and gathered her into an embrace, kissing her fiercely.

"Oh, my." She said, when he finally allowed her to come up for air. "Somebody's eager tonight."

"Insufferable witch. You are quite cruel."

"No crueler than you, trying to put me off another day." Tegan smirked, nibbling on his collarbone. "Think of it as…foreplay."

"Molesting me while the Headmistress was sitting right next to me…what if you'd been caught?"

"I'd cast a nonverbal notice-me-not charm."

"Magic at the staff dinner table…I am shocked, Professor Dunham."

Tegan slid her fingers under the top of his makeshift sarong and tugged.

"Not nearly as shocked as you're going to be, Professor Snape." She purred, pushing him back on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

October, 2010~

Tegan was miserable; her nose was alternating between running and being stopped up. Half of the teachers and most of the students seemed to be caught in the icy grip of some sort of illness, probably the flu. She blew her nose in her handkerchief, wincing as she heard some poor girl in the loo retching. Hopefully I've seen the last of that part of it, she mused as she continued on her way to the Potions classroom.

Severus wasn't in the classroom, but she figured she knew where he might be. She went to the door that led to his personal potions lab and turned the doorknob, the lock-already attuned to her magical signature-clicked to allow her in.

_Perks of being the Potion Master's girlfriend_, she smirked. He was busy, moving rapidly between three cauldrons, adding ingredients, precisely stirring them.

"Shevurus?" she said hoarsely.

"Oh, dear," He said, guiding her to a stool. "I'm sorry; the Pepper-up potion isn't ready just yet. Poppy has been after me to get her as many doses as I can for the students, this strain of the flu is horrible."

"I shee," Tegan mumbled, wiping her nose on her handkerchief. "I feel hurrbile."

"I can sneak you a dose as soon as this next batch is finished, once it cools off-"

"No, Sheverus…I think I'm almost over it." She said, waving the idea away. "I'm over the throwing up part of it, and I feel stronger…"

She sneezed into the crook of her arm, turning her head away from him, then dabbed at her sore nose with her hanky.

"Anyway, leave the Pepper-up for the students." She smiled wanly. "I cancelled my classes for the afternoon, hardly any students attended this morning anyway. I think I'm going to go take a hot bath and go to bed. I feel dreadful."

"Alright, dear. Do you want me to come up to tuck you in?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"I probably will be so dead asleep I won't know you're there…besides, you don't need to catch this, too. Somebody in the faculty has to be able to make this Pepper-up potion, or we may as well close the school."

"Well, I'll be up later today to check on you."

"Thank you." She smiled, "I love you, Severus. I promise I'll get well soon. I'm just tired, I have to get rid of this flu bug."

December, 2010, 2 weeks before Christmas~

_Impossible,_ she thought, looking at the plastic stick. Tegan re-read the instructions, nearly dropping everything when her mother tapped on the door of the loo.

"Honey, are you okay? You've been in there an awful long time. We need to get going if we're going to meet Aunt Judy on time."

"I'm fine, mom, um, just touching up my lipstick." She replied, tucking the wrapper, box, instructions, and the tester into her purse.

_This is a nightmare, _she thought, pulling out her wand and casting the simple charm she'd learned.

_Positive. Again. The muggle test says so, too. Oh, no…_

_Deep breaths, take deep breaths, calm down._

_Oh gods. We've made a baby. Oh, Merlin, what am I going to do? _

_Will he be angry with me?_

_I know mum and dad will be. Oh gods. This is bad. This is very bad. Oh, no…_

She spun and sank to her knees before the commode, violently ill.

It was several minutes before she came out. Her mother gave her a curt look, and then headed to the door.

"Come on, we're going to be late." She snapped.

Tegan followed her out to the car, got in, and carefully fastened her seatbelt as her mother drove off. _She knows_, she thought.

"Still haven't gotten over the flu?" Her mother asked, signaling to turn.

"Oh, I…no, not really." Tegan fibbed, crossing her fingers for luck. "It's been awful at school. About a quarter of the students are still ill."

Her mother drove a while longer, neither speaking a word.

"Well, you take care of yourself." Her mum said, "All will be well, you know."

"I-"

"Tegan Elizabeth, you may be almost thirty, but I have known you all your life."

"Mom…"

"Does Severus know?" Her mother said quietly as she drove.

"I…no, he doesn't know." Tegan said miserably, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I…missed two periods, and I knew…wait, how did you figure it out, mum?"

"Didn't have to." Her mum smirked, "You left the box for your tester right there in your purse where I could see it when you set it in your lap. Though I do admit I was suspicious."

"You…you aren't mad at me? At us?" Tegan replied, dumbfounded.

"Why, Tegan? There's no point in it. Though if I were you, I'd hold off on telling your father. When you go back to Hogwarts, first thing, you should tell Severus. When you have that all settled, then you can consider telling your father."

"I-"

"Hold on, young lady. I'm not finished yet." Said her mum, turning into her aunt's drive and parking the car, switching it off.

Tegan waited meekly.

"Right." Her mother said, giving Tegan her full attention, taking her hand. "First off, I want to make it clear that I'm not upset with you at all. These things happen. Your father will probably be upset for a while…"

Tegan groaned and hung her head at the thought of what her father would say.

"…but you let me handle him. He'll puff and stomp around and say a bunch of ugly things. After you tell him, you and Severus stay away for a while. I'm guessing about four months will be long enough, but give me a call to check that it's safe to come visit. Four months should give me enough time to talk some sense into him."

Her mother reached out and tilted her chin up gently so she could look Tegan in the eye.

"Now, I want to know," She said gently, "Do you want to marry Severus? Would he marry you? Not that I have much say in things, but he strikes me as being rather old-fashioned."

"He is, mum." Tegan said, feeling a bit lost. "I'm just worried that he'll be angry with me. I took the contraceptive potion every time before…" She blushed, unable to go on.

"Tegan, darling, I know how things work, you know." Her mum laughed. "No need to be embarrassed with your mum. Come on, let's go inside, Judy's waiting on us."

As they walked up the cobblestone path to her aunt's front door, her mother stopped her with a light touch on her shoulder.

"Remember, not a word to anyone until we get this sorted out." Her mother said, patting Tegan on the cheek. "You're still feeling a bit down with the flu, until we have the men in our lives in on this."

Tegan nodded, and her mother rang the doorbell.

At that moment, Severus Snape was sitting in his private study, glaring across it at an Auror with a shock of unruly black hair.

"This is nonsense." He said, frowning. "There has been no sign of Death Eater activity in the UK for the past three years. They've been hunted down and imprisoned in Azkaban, or they've fled the country."

"Professor Snape," Harry Potter said, pushing his glasses up, "Our intelligence indicates differently. Lucius Malfoy-"

"Has been released, having done his time. Lucius is a model citizen, whether you like him or not. I'm fairly certain that I would know if he were back to his old ways."

"Our informants-"

"Get. Out."

"Professor Snape," Harry said, trying to keep his temper, "I'm just concerned. Lucius was mentioned by our sources, there may be nothing to it at all."

"Indeed, Potter." Snape hissed, standing up to tower over Harry. "This meeting is over. Now please leave."

Harry sighed and rose from his chair.

"I just want you to be safe, sir." Harry said sadly. "You deserve to be happy."

Snape waved his hand slightly. The locks on the door clicked, and the door to the potions classroom opened.

"I believe you remember how to find your way out, Mr. Potter. Good day."

On the way out, Harry stopped to see Headmistress McGonagall, his thoughts still on Snape and the information the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had received. _If he would only listen to me_, Harry thought as he went up the staircase to the Headmistress' office. _I think he's in danger. I can't prove it to him, he won't believe me, but my gut feeling is that something bad is going to happen. I just don't know what yet._

He sighed and knocked on the door to Minerva's office.

"Enter." Said the Headmistress.

Harry opened the door and walked in.

"Harry Potter!" Minerva said, delighted to see him again. "How have you been? How is Ginny?"

"We're fine, thank you, Headmistress."

"Please, Harry, call me Minerva. You're no longer a student here. Look at you, you look so tall in that Auror's coat, it suits you well!"

"How are things going this year, Headm…Minerva?"

"Very well, save for nearly everyone coming down with the flu. I do believe that Filch, Professor Flitwick, Poppy, and I were the only members of the staff not to come down with it. Nearly all of the students had it, it was dreadful."

"I'll bet."

"Professor Dunham-you remember Tegan Dunham, right. Hufflepuff?"

Harry nodded.

"Anyway, she was probably the sickest of any of the faculty. It was weeks before she was able to teach again, bless her heart; she was sick most every day for most of a month."

"What's she teaching, by the way?" Harry asked. "I'm sure Ginny and Hermione would want to know, they were pals with her."

"She took my place as Transfiguration professor." Minerva beamed, "You know, I really didn't want to give it up, but I couldn't teach and fulfill my duties as headmistress, so I talked to some people at Beauxbartons…"

"Let me guess," Harry laughed, "You just happened to find out that your favorite Transfiguration student was finishing up her doctorate…"

"Oh, Harry, I would never do such, pull strings to get her here!" Minerva said, eyes twinkling. "But that's not the best news about her."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. She and Severus are a couple." Minerva smirked.

Harry felt like he was going to fall out of his chair.

"You're kidding me," He said weakly. "Snape has a girlfriend?"

"Exactly. I just found out when she arrived here last August. They've been dating for about four years, according to what Tegan told me."

"Well, how about that." Harry smiled, "About time Snape got a break in life. He wasn't very happy to see me, though."

"Oh?" Minerva said, puzzled. "Why is that?"

"Well, I'm here on business, so to speak."

"Go on, if you can tell me."

"Well, you're the second person I need to talk to here at Hogwarts. This is strictly unofficial, but we've had reports of Death Eater activity in various areas near the school."

Minerva went pale.

"Harry…are you sure of this? There hasn't been any trouble with the Death Eaters for years; most of them are in Azkaban!"

"That's why this is an unofficial visit, Minerva." Harry said. "We need to alert you, and to ask you to keep watch, report anything you see that looks suspicious. Forewarned is forearmed, and I'd rather not be caught unawares. I'm sure you feel the same way."

"I take it that you spoke with Severus about this, then?"

"I did. He wouldn't listen to me." Harry sighed. "I don't want anything to happen to anyone at Hogwarts, Minerva. I really don't want anything to happen to Severus. Merlin knows he of all people surely deserves some peace. But I'm afraid that he may be one of the first targets if the Death Eaters attack."

"I'll speak with him, Harry. Try to get him to listen to reason."

"I appreciate it. Please let me know if anything happens, or if you notice anything. Anything at all, no matter how small."

"I will. Have a Merry Christmas, Harry. Give Ginny my love, Hermione and Ron, too, if you see them."

"I certainly will." Harry smiled. "I think that Hermione and Ron are still in Egypt, they won't be back till after the holidays. Merry Christmas, Minerva."

Severus was pacing in his study.

_Death Eaters, again?_ He mused, his brow furrowed in thought. _Why? The Dark Lord is no more, burned to ash with Fiendfyre. Those who survived were sent to Azkaban, or fled to the remotest areas on the globe. Potter is just chasing shadows again, the silly git._

His hand fell on the lump in his pocket.

_I need to call Tegan. Just to be sure she's alright._

He swept out of the study, into the hall, robes billowing behind him. As much as he preferred the dungeons, you couldn't get any kind of decent cell phone signal there.

Tegan was unloading bags of gifts and decorations, carrying two bags inside her mom's house. _One more load_, she thought with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, she just came in. Hold for just a moment." He mother said, from inside the kitchen.

Tegan walked over to the doorway, curious.

"Tegan, it's Severus." Her mom said, holding her cell out to her. Tegan took it eagerly.

"Thanks, mum."

She walked back into the hallway, quickly putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tegan. Is everything alright?" Severus said, his voice a bit scratchy due to the connection.

"Um, yes, we just got back from shopping." She replied. A feeling of dread came to her. "Why? Has something happened?"

"No…no, nothing has happened. I…just missed you. It's been a busy day, and…well, are you planning on coming back tonight?"

Tegan smiled, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"I miss you too, Severus." She said, "Yes, I was going to apparate back to Hogwarts about ten o'clock, if that's not too late. Mum and I have some presents to wrap, and she wanted me to stay for dinner…unless you need me to come back sooner?"

"No, no…that's fine. I'm sure I can find something to do. I have some potions to check on about nine o'clock anyway. I'll…meet you at the gate, I'll be there waiting for you to arrive."

"Okay…I'll see you then." Tegan said softly. " I love you, Severus."

"I…I love you, too."

She hung up and slipped her cell into her pocket. Her mother was wrapping gifts on the kitchen table, having brought the other bags in while Tegan was on the phone.

"So," Her mother said, taping some brightly colored paper around a box, "Is finally telling you that he loves you?"

"Oh, yes. We finally got past that about a month ago, mum." Tegan laughed. "He's so shy about it still. It's endearing. But please don't tease him about it; he's very sensitive about it."

"He's not just being macho, is he? Your father was like that, I'd tell him that I loved him and he'd get all blustery."

"No, nothing like that, mum." She replied. "He…is very serious about it. But he's been hurt, and it took him a long time to get over it…he loved someone, long ago, but she didn't love him in return. So he came to believe that no one could love him."

Her mother had stopped wrapping, listening intently to her daughter. Tegan hesitated, then went on.

"It took a long time for me to convince him that I was serious, mum." She said, toying with a bit of ribbon. "It was…difficult. At times, he made me so angry…but I never stayed angry long. He has a shell…a wall, if you will, that he puts up to keep everyone out. He acts snarky and hateful, but it's all just an act. He does it because he cares deeply about what he cares about, and he's afraid he'll be hurt."

Tegan looked at her mum, who was just sitting there, listening quietly.

"Does any of this make sense, mum?"

"Yes." Her mom sighed. "Oh, look at the time. I'd better get dinner started. Do you mind wrapping the rest of the presents, love?"

In a small pub, in the quiet town of Dufftown, three men sat in a corner booth, chosen for its poor light and proximity to the back door of the pub. They spoke in hushed tones, for all three were wanted men.

"McNair," said the thickset, powerfully built man in the corner seat, as he swirled the firewhiskey in his glass. "Why are you always full of bad news? I've waited for years for revenge, and now you make excuses. Always with the excuses."

"Ru -"

"Bite your tongue, McNair! Do not say my name in public!" Hissed the big man, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Sir, if I may speak…" The third man, thinner than McNair but also taller, interjected nervously.

"Please, continue interrupting, Travers." The big man frowned. "It contributes so much to the flow of the conversation."

Travers swallowed, his face pale with fear. He was well acquainted with the older wizards willingness to use Unforgivables, and also his ingenuity in their use. Several patients in the long term care ward at 's would testify to that; if they could talk. Or one could make any sense of their mad ravings.

"Travers," Sighed the man, fixing him with a glare, McNair forgotten for the time being, "Please do finish your sentence, while you still draw breath. I am becoming…impatient."

"S-s-sir…" Travers whispered, "He doesn't come out that often, not any more now that the school year has begun. Mostly when he has to buy the rarer potions ingredients, or when he must chaperone students when they go to Hogsmeade…"

"Go on. Your time is running short."

"Well, sir…we could kill two birds with one stone, though we would have to be patient."

The man in the corner raised an eyebrow impatiently, withdrew his wand, and laid it on the table.

"Well, uh…"Travers stammered, his eyes flicking to the wand. McNair slid a bit farther away, closer to the door, eyes bulging with barely repressed terror. "We could ambush him. Wait at the apparition point just outside Hogwarts, kill him there. Leave the Headmistress a lovely present right at her gates."

A thick finger tapped the wand, the big man deep in thought.

"This only confirms," he rumbled, taking a sip of firewhiskey, "That you are an idiot, Travers. We are not nearly ready for such an act. The murder of a Hogwarts professor, on the steps? Are you mad? The entire countryside would be crawling with Aurors!"

"Sir, what about as a diversion, to draw attention from…the other thing we need to do?" McNair said, a bit calmer-but not much-now that Travers was in the hot seat. "We could just bash Snape up, leave him, the Aurors swarm to Hogwarts…while we do what we need to do in Hogsmeade. We could be in and out before anyone's the wiser."

Frowning for a moment, Rudolphus Lestrange toyed with his wand for a moment, then smiled. Both McNair and Travers eyed him nervously.

"Here's what we do." He smiled, sliding his wand back into his pocket. "Get a letter to him from that rare book shop. _Imperio_ the shopkeeper, get him to tell you what Snape has been after him to find. He's always pestering Marco for some rare tome. I would suggest Finnean's Potion Properties of Central American Fungi, that is very rare, and I doubt that Snape has it. Use _Legimens_ to check, be sure of it."

He smiled a nasty smile.

"Then, we will pay a visit to Gringott's…and take what is mine." He said, draining his firewhiskey. "When we are at full strength, and dear Severus has recovered from his injuries, then, and only then, I will pay him a personal visit…and I will make him pay dearly for what he has done to us."

McNair and Travers smiled eagerly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9~

December 23rd, 2010

Severus was in the Great Hall, finishing his morning coffee, idly leafing through The Prophet. Peace and quiet, thanks to most of the student having left for Christmas break. As it was Friday, he himself would be leaving early, headed to Tegan's parent's to spend Christmas with them. Things seemed less tense between them, with her father even inviting him to go bowling one past weekend, but her mother was still very quiet when they visited. Not impolite, but just didn't say much. He hadn't missed the pointed looks that Tegan pretended not to notice, either. Something was up between her and her mother. _Onward through the fog_, he sighed.

He'd even picked up some small Christmas presents for her parents, figuring there was no getting out of them getting him a gift. A box of fine cigars for her father, a box of Viaje Oro Reserva VOR No. 5s, something he was fairly certain Walter didn't have in his humidor, and a good bottle of brandy. For her mother, a light robe with slippers, charmed to repel stains and to keep the wearer comfortably warm, along with a finely made locket in silver, with Tegan's official Hogwarts picture in it. Tegan's gift was a bit more rare, and special. It sat in his desk, in a small ring box; his mother's engagement ring, made of intertwined gold and platinum, with two small emeralds on either side of a dazzling one carat diamond.

No gift made him more nervous than the last one. Severus was fairly certain what her answer would be, but he still was haunted by doubts. He didn't feel right sleeping with her, sneaking around like they were doing something shameful. He'd had enough of hiding.

The owl was one he didn't recognize right away, but Severus immediately knew the looping, graceful script addressing the rolled up parchment to him. It was from Rankin & DuPonte's, a rare book dealer in Hogsmeade. Curious, he unrolled it.

_Severus. Come by this afternoon at four p.m., I finally found you a copy of Finnean's Potion Properties of Central American Fungi, the 2__nd__ edition, in very good condition, the cover is a bit scuffed up but the binding is tight. I'll make you a good deal on it if you come by today, otherwise I'll just assume you already have it and put it out for sale tomorrow. _

_Yours truly_

_Frederic Rankin, Jr._

Severus sat for just a moment, stunned. Then, excusing himself, he left for his chambers. _It may take every Galleon that I have, but this is quite a boon for me, _he thought as he fairly flew down the hallway.

"Tegan, sit down, would you?" Her mother said irritably, pouring herself some tea. "You've been pacing for hours, it seems. He'll be here soon enough."

Tegan sighed heavily, and sat down on the couch near her mother. Her father folded up his evening paper and got up, setting his paper on his chair.

"I'd better go out and make sure the snow is off the walk, dear. It's snowed a bit more since I got home, don't want anyone slipping on the path." He said, getting his coat and hat from the hall tree.

"Well, keep an eye out for Severus. He should be here any moment." Sally said, stirring her sugar and cream into her tea.

"Indeed." Walter said, shutting the door behind him.

Tegan had dreaded this moment for the past two weeks; she was alone with her mother, and there was no escape.

"Tegan." Her mother began, her eyes locked onto hers, "Have you told Severus about your…condition?"

"No…" She whispered, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I…I just haven't had a chance…I didn't know how to begin…"

"I told you I wanted you to tell him before Christmas, Tegan." Her mother sighed. "He has a right to know. And your father will find out sooner or later."

"You haven't…you wouldn't…"

"No, Tegan, I won't tell him. But it's going to be difficult to keep your father from noticing when you start to show. Or Severus, for that matter."

She sat silently, tears rolling down her cheeks. Sally sighed, put down her cup and scooted over next to her, pulling a hanky from her pocket to offer to her daughter.

"Tegan…" She said, sliding her arm around her to hug her, "Do you really think that Severus will be that upset with you? Or are you still embarrassed about getting pregnant? No contraception is perfect, dear."

"I know that, mum," Tegan sniffled, "and I'm pretty sure he won't be upset with me. He brewed the contraceptive potion, he tested it, we knew it works…I just don't understand what happened!"

"Well, there's nothing can be done now, right? We just-"

From behind the house, there was a CRACK! Tegan froze, then dabbed at her eyes. _That's odd._ She thought. _He told me he wouldn't be here until six…but I sure don't mind if he's early. I'll tell him, I'll just get him alone for a moment, and tell him…about the baby._

"Ah, that's probably Severus." Her mother said, "I'll go open the door for him, you dry your eyes and compose yourself, dear."

With that, her mother got up and went to the kitchen to open the door to back yard.

Tegan sat on the couch for a moment, then got up and went to the loo to check her makeup. _Wouldn't do to have smeared mascara or lipstick, would it_? She mused.

After she had repaired the damage, she went back into the sitting room, a smile on her face, happy that Severus was there…

But he wasn't. The two cups of tea that her mother had poured for them sat on the coffee table, nearly cold.

"Tegan?" Her father called from the kitchen.

"Yes, daddy?" She said, walking into the kitchen.

Her father was standing in front of the door to the back yard, as if he were guarding it. He was very pale, and his eyes were red. Tegan suddenly knew things were very wrong.

Then she saw the stain on his trouser leg, at the same time catching a whiff of the coppery smell of blood.

"Daddy!" She cried, "Are you hurt? Where's mom?!"

"Tegan…"Her father said carefully, "I'm not hurt…but…you'd better stay with me for now."

Tegan stared at him for a moment in shock.

"Daddy, where's mum?" she asked, her voice trembling, her knees weak. She was beginning to feel lightheaded. She tried to duck around him, to reach the door, but he caught her.

"Tegan…baby…I'm sorry." Her dad said softly. "I've sent a patronus to 's. Your mum's with him, trying to keep him stable until the healers get here-"

Her eyes went wide in horror as she realized what her father was saying. Instantly, she faked to her left, and when he moved to stop her, she went right, adding a bit of magic to blow the door open as she ran through it into the yard.

Her mother looked up from where she knelt in the snow next to Severus, the blood an inky smear on the pristine snow on the ground.

"Sally, I tried to stop her-"

"Never mind that, Walter." Her mother said gently, "Help her up, bring her over here. He's still conscious."

Tegan felt her father's hands lifting her from her knees, helping her to stand. She had no idea how she came to be there, save for the memory of her legs feeling suddenly like she'd been hit with the _Jelly-legs jinx_ the moment she'd seen Severus lying there in the snow. As if in a dream, she watched as her father helped her over to him.

_Oh Merlin. Oh gods…oh god oh my god so much blood, he's dead, he must be…_

"Tegan…" Severus whispered weakly.

She fell to her knees again, her stomach giving a lurch as she realized that she was kneeling in his blood. _Pull yourself together!_ She told herself sharply, _he needs me to be calm._

"I guess…I've made quite a mess of…Christmas."

She choked back a giggle. How could he joke at a time like this?

He gripped her hand tightly, smearing blood on her sleeve.

"Tegan…listen…"

"What, Severus? I'm here, darling." She kissed his forehead, shocking herself a bit. They'd been so careful not to display too much affection in front of her parents; but now, given the situation, she figured it didn't matter.

Multiple CRACKS! of apparition in the back yard signaled that the healers had arrived from , with them rushing toward Severus where he lay on the ground, her father waving them over.

"Get…your cell…" He whispered faintly, "Call…Harry Potter. Tell him…"

"What, Severus? What do I tell him?"

"He…was…correct. Tell him…McNair…Travers…"

"McNair, Travers…right, I remember those two."

"Tegan…the gifts…in my coat pocket." He said, clutching her arm. "The small box…for you…if you will wear it…"

"What are you talking about, Severus?" She said, confused. It didn't matter, he was unconscious. Tegan found a small parcel in his coat pocket, obviously shrunk for travel.

Then the healers were there, kneeling next to him in the snow with her.

"Miss, we need to take him now." One said, as his female partner worked to stabilize Severus for transport in side-along Apparition.

Teagan nodded her head, moving out of the way. She felt numb inside. All she could do was stand there, watching them work as the tears rolled silently down her cheeks, her father hugging her close with one arm. She clutched the small package close to her chest, flinching when the Healers Apparated away with their patient. Her Severus.

It seemed very quiet in the Dunham back yard following the two sharp CRACKS! For a long moment, it seemed that the only sound was the faint noises of traffic on the nearby street.

"Come on, Tegan," Her father said, "You, too, Sally. You'll both catch your death of cold out here."

He and his wife helped their daughter back into the house.

An hour later, Tegan and her mother sat at the kitchen table, freshly bathed and dressed. The gifts that Severus had brought had been placed under the tree, and Tegan had wept the whole time she had been putting them there. Now, Tegan sullenly glared at her mother.

"I'm going to 's." Tegan said defiantly.

"There's no point in it," Her father interjected. "I asked them to floo us when he can see anyone. Even if he doesn't need any magical surgery, he'll need to spend a few days in the critical care wing, and they won't let you in there."

"I…they'll let me in to see him." Tegan said, her hand resting on the small box in the pocket of her jeans. Her mother gave her a suspicious look.

"Tegan, they have to stabilize him." Her father said, tapping a finger on the table for emphasis. "He's lost an awful lot of blood, they'll be giving him Blood Replenishing potion every hour, on the hour."

"I don't have to talk to him, daddy." She replied. "I just need to be there for him when he wakes up."

Her father looked at her for a long moment. Both women watched him, suddenly wary.

"There's something you aren't telling me, isn't there." Walter Dunham said, in a voice that seemed a bit too calm.

Under the table, out of view, Tegan slipped Eileen Prince's engagement ring onto her left ring finger, feeling a sudden surge of magic wash over her. Her father blinked at her, confusion passing over his face.

"What was that just now, Tegan?" He thundered. "What are you hiding?"

"Tegan…" Her mother said, "I think you should tell your father."

She steeled herself, then brought her hands up and rested them on either side of her teacup, the diamonds and emeralds flashing in the light.

"Tegan…"Her mother whispered. Her father stood there dumbfounded.

"He…gave it to me tonight…I suspect…" She choked back a sob. _I have to be strong, for him. Especially now. Especially in these next few days._

"He was going to propose to you over Christmas…wasn't he?" Her mother said, taking her hand to admire the ring.

"I…I don't know for sure, mum," Tegan said softly. "We had talked about it…about getting married. He…he acted so dismissive of the idea, he can be so hard to read anyway…

"Now that I think back, on those conversations…I'm sure of it. He was planning to ask me this weekend…and now, he's gone…" Tegan could hold it in no longer; the dam burst. Her mother moved to hold her daughter, allowing her to sob incoherently as she lovingly stroked her hair, rocking her gently.

Sally looked up at her husband, catching his eye, and then nodded curtly. He nodded back, and then walked to his study. He hoped that he had enough floo powder.

"Headmistress, Hogwarts." Walter said after flinging a handful of floo powder into the fire. Instantly the flames turned green.

"Minerva! Minerva, are you there?" He shouted into the flames.

"Just a moment, I'm coming…" She said irritably, pulling her shawl tighter around herself. _Who on earth could be calling me…I need to get back down to the Great Hall, dinner will be served soon,_ she thought.

"Headmistress, Walter Dunham calling."

"Oh, Walter…Tegan's father, right? How is she? And your wife?" Minerva said, more friendly now.

"They…never mind all that, Minerva. I need a few favors." Walter said briskly. "I need you to ask Poppy to contact 's, get in touch with some of her friends who work there. The Healers just took Severus there about an hour ago-"

"What?!" Mineva gasped in shock, "Saints have mercy, what on earth happened? Is Severus alright?"

"We're not sure what happened as of yet, except that he was attacked near Hogwarts. He apparated here, to my back yard…that's probably what saved his life. You need to be sure the school is secured, I think. I've already notified the Aurors, specifically Harry Potter. Severus asked us to contact him. He's…it's very bad, Minerva. Probably as bad as I've ever seen."

Minerva pursed her lips.

"Did Severus get a good look at them? Perhaps identify them? Harry came by and spoke with both of us before the Christmas break, regarding something that he was working on."

"Only two names," Walter said, hesitating slightly. "McNair and Travers."

Minerva shuddered, an icy chill running down her spine.

"Death Eaters. I know them well; I did battle with them in the Battle of Hogwarts. I thought they were dead, or in Azkaban."

"Well, it appears that they are quite alive and well…unfortunately." Walter said, mopping his brow. "Get Poppy to floo me if she can find out anything about how he's doing. Tegan's half hysterical with worry."

"The poor dear. I'll do my best, Walter." Minerva said, mentally making a list of what she needed to do.

"Minerva…"

"Yes, Walter?"

"About Snape and my daughter…"

"Walter. It's a good match." Minerva sighed. "He's needed someone like Tegan all his life. She came along just in time to save him from himself, and that's probably more than I should say. They are good for each other, Walter."

"Alright, Minerva…thank you."

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. Walter Dunham answered it, his wand at the ready. When he peered through the spy hole, he unlocked the door to let Harry Potter in.

"Good evening, Harry." He said, putting his wand away. "Sorry to get you out so late. Terrible business afoot, indeed."

"How's Professor Snape, Mr. Dunham?" Harry asked anxiously, as he followed the older man into the study.

"The Healers have him at 's right now. I flooed Minerva, asked her to get Poppy to find out how he is, but no word just yet." Walter poured himself a brandy, offering some to Harry, who waved it off.

"Sorry, sir…I'm on duty." Harry said quietly, "Perhaps another time. How…how's Tegan? Is she alright?"

"Her mum gave her some brandy with a bit of Dreamless Sleep in it about twenty minutes ago." Walter sighed, running his hand through thinning gray hair. "She's a nervous wreck. She got to Snape only a few minutes after her mum did, which was right after he apparated to our back yard. It's a thousand wonders he didn't splinch himself, he was so badly wounded. He was conscious when he got here, though he didn't stay that way long."

"From what you told me when you flooed me, I'm amazed that he's alive at all." Harry said, "So he said it was McNair and Travers?"

"Yes. I was standing there when he told us, that's who he said it was."

Sally came into the study, looking weary.

"Hello, Harry." She said, walking up to give him a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hello, Mrs. Dunham." Harry smiled, "I have three of my best men outside. We'll be taking shifts to guard your house until we're certain that you and your family aren't in danger. How is Tegan…I assume you put her to bed?"

"Yes," Sally nodded, drawing her shawl tighter around her shoulders. "She's exhausted, the poor thing. We had to talk her out of going to the hospital, Walter and I were sure she would splinch herself if she'd tried to apparate there, and could you imagine the scene my timid daughter would have made had they refused to let her see him?"

"I'm sure." Harry chuckled. "Snape has rubbed off on her somewhat, has he?"

"Indeed. She actually argues with me now." She smiled. "Would you like some tea, or some coffee? I can make some up for you and your men, if you need it."

"We're fine. We'll just spell each other, two inside, two outside."

"Well then…I believe I'll be going to bed. Tomorrow will probably be a trying day." Sally said, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Especially when my daughter wakes up in the morning and figures out that I slipped that Dreamless Sleep potion into her brandy."

"Good night, Mrs. Dunham." Harry said, chuckling slightly.

"Good night, Harry. Don't stay up too late, Walter." Sally smiled, and then left.

The two men sat in the study for a long while, watching the flames in the fire.

Then the flames turned green, and Minerva McGonagall's face appeared in them.

"Walter, are you there?"

"Yes, right here, Minerva. Harry Potter's here with me also."

"Good, two birds with one stone, then. Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Headmistress. How are you?"

"I've seen better days, Harry. But enough of that." Minerva said crisply. "Poppy talked to her friend who works in the critical care wing just a few minutes ago. Severus is stable, they brought him up to a room an hour ago. He…lost virtually half his blood volume before they were able to stop the bleeding. He…"

Minerva turned away for a moment, stifling a sob.

"It's Death Eaters, Harry. Just as you warned us. They…crucio'd him. Repeatedly. They also used _Sectumsempra_ on him, several times. He…he'll have a fine addition to his collection of scars now. I…I haven't seen anything this bad since…"

She stopped, dabbing at her eyes with a hanky.

"Are you alright, Minerva?" Walter asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yes." She drew a deep breath, composing herself. "Walter, it's nearly as bad as the Longbottoms."

Harry felt a chill run down his spine, as he thought of Alice and Frank Longbottom, and their cruel plight. Wasting away slowly in the long-term care unit at 's, their eyes vacant. He'd been with Neville a few times to visit them, more for his friend than anything.

"But he'll recover, won't he?" Harry said desperately. "This is Snape, he…"

"Harry." Minerva said sadly. "Do not give up hope…but prepare for the worst. Poppy said that the word from 's is that if he is able to recover, he may never walk again…and that's the most optimistic prognosis."

"That bad…"

"He's alive, Harry." Said the Headmistress. "Walter, you and Sally meet Poppy and I at 's tomorrow. It's best that she see him as soon as she feels able."

Walter laughed.

"Sorry, Minerva, I'm a bit tired myself…we'll bring her tomorrow morning. She wanted to come tonight, but Sally slipped some Dreamless sleep to her in some brandy. She's quite stubborn, my daughter is."

"Nine o'clock good with you?"

"That's fine, Minerva. See you then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Walter. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Headmistress." Harry said quietly.

The fire had nearly died down, and Walter tossed another log on, stirring the coals with a poker.

"Harry," he said, pausing at the door. "I'm off to bed, lad. I'm sure you can find anything you and your men need in the kitchen, right?"

"Yes, sir. Rest well."

"Aye…and Harry? You'll catch these men, won't you? I don't…I don't want my daughter hurt. And by extension, I would say that means I want Severus protected, too…she seems to be quite mad about him."

"You have nothing to worry about with that, sir." Harry said, "Severus is a good man, the bravest and most loyal man I've ever known. If Tegan has his love, she'll be well taken care of. He'd die for her, to keep her safe."

"Yes. Well, I certainly hope he never has to do that. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Mr. Dunham."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10~

_**Gringott's Burglarized! Are your galleons safe?**_ Screamed the headline in The Prophet the next day.

"Awful, just awful things happening these days." Muttered Walter Dunham, rolling up the paper and tucking it his coat pocket. Harry and Tegan had just apparated to 's, with her leaning weakly on Harry's arm. Sally Dunham stepped to her daughter's side to take her other arm.

"Are you all right, love?" She said gently, her face full of concern. "Your father's already checked with the Welcome Witch; she said that they were expecting us up in Critical Care. Only two visitors allowed, and only for an hour, but they will let us in. Your father and I think it should be you and Harry, is that alright with you?"

Tegan nodded her head numbly. She was still feeling rather drowsy from the effects of the Dreamless Sleep potion. Allowing herself to be led like a child, it seemed to take forever to get past the Welcome Witch's desk, then be signed in to visit. Then to the elevator, a long torturous ride. Finally the doors opened at the correct floor. Finally, she was able to walk into his room, the doorway flanked by two huge Aurors who gave Harry a friendly nod and her, a sympathetic one.

And there he was.

_He's so pale._ She thought, leaning heavily on Harry's arm. He gently walked her over to the side of the bed, helping her to sit on a chair that was already there.

"Are you okay, Tegan?" Harry asked softly. "Um…I'll leave you alone together for a bit. Come get me when…if he'll talk to me. I need to ask him some questions."

She nodded her head, then turned toward the bed. His left hand lay near the edge of the bed, and she reached up and took it in her own. Tears welled up in her eyes, a sob escaping her throat.

"Don't cry…"

She looked up to see Severus' dark eyes open, watching her. His left eye was horribly bloodshot; most of the white was marred with red, spidery lines, and the whole left side of his face was bruised. For a moment, she couldn't speak, words completely failing her.

She held up her left hand so he could see the ring.

"You…found it." He said, smiling wanly.

"Does…does it mean what I think it does?" Tegan asked, her voice shaky.

"Yes." Severus said gently. "Would you marry me? I would…get down on one knee…but the healers might frown on such strenuous activity…after patching me up…"

"Yes…" Tegan whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Of course I'll marry you…you insufferable, irritating, snarky Slytherin…you…I…"

He smiled, shifting a bit in bed so he could see her better.

Then she remembered.

"Severus…"She said, swallowing nervously, dabbing at her eyes with her hanky, "I…we…might have a problem."

"As if me being laid up in hospital isn't bad enough?" He said, wincing at a minor pain.

"Will you promise not to be angry?"

"Why would I-"

"Severus…the contraceptive potion…it didn't work…" She said nervously.

He just looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I…I'm pregnant." Tegan said miserably.

He lay there a moment, just looking at her. Then he smiled.

"All the more reason to get married, then." He said gently, then frowned, worry creasing his forehead. "Do your parents know?"

"Just mum." She said, shaking her head. "Daddy doesn't know. Nobody knows but mum and me, and now you. She said we should decide what we were going to do about it before we tell daddy."

"Are they here, too?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, they're down the hall in the waiting room." She replied. "Oh, and Harry's in the hall with the two Aurors; he wanted to ask you some questions if you felt up to it."

"Oh, my…" He sighed. "Potter. I had hoped to savor my happiness alone with you, but perhaps I should talk to him, while I am awake. The Healers will be back after our hour with a sleeping potion."

"Severus," She said shyly, "You…do you remember what you told me last night, before the Healers took you off?"

"I do." He smiled faintly, running his thumb over her ring. "Obviously, you found the item I wanted you to find."

"No…not that…the other thing you said…" She blushed, and then bit her lip. "You said-"

"I love you." He smirked. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes…oh, I love you too, Severus." She smiled. "You'd just…you never told me before…"

"Well, you've told me often enough that I thought it was time to tell you."

"So…you believe me now? That I love you?"

"Are you sure you're a Hufflepuff, and not a Slytherin?" He said, pretending to be exasperated. "Of course I believe you. Now, give me a kiss, and send that irritating Potter in. He can have 10 minutes, no more, because I want the rest of the time for us."

oOo

"Nice job."

"Thank you, sir." McNair grinned. Travers didn't.

"You two bumbling idiots…" Rudolphus growled, drumming his fingers on the table. "The whole idea was to leave Snape on the front step of Hogwarts, so the Aurors would go THERE!"

He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Well, sir…" McNair said nervously, "We did get the item you asked us to retrieve, didn't we?"

The big man smiled, patting McNair on the shoulder.

"Travers," He said, "Doesn't this buffoon ever shut up?"

Travers shrugged, happy that he wasn't the object of Lestrange's wrath.

"McNair." Rudolphus said calmly, "You may have crippled Snape. At the very least, he will be a long time recovering. Do you see how this may be a problem?"

"Um…"

"No, of course not. I forgot, I was talking to a MORON." He sighed. "Let me explain it to you like this. I wanted to move sometime before the end of April; your cock-up guarantees that we will not be able to execute my plan until at least August, if not longer. My sources inside 's tell me that you nearly killed him!"

"Yes…yes, but…you don't have to have Snape for your plan to work, right?" McNair stammered, his eyes flicking to Travers, but finding no help there.

"I expect to succeed, no matter what happens with Snape, that is true." Lestrange said. "At the same time, I want him to suffer. He betrayed us all, and because of him my wife is dead, as are many of my friends. He will suffer, this have I sworn on my wife's grave."

oOo

"Telephone, Harry." Ginny said, balancing James on her hip while holding the cell out to him.

"Thanks, Ginny." Harry said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Potter." He said into the phone.

"Potter, this is Draco Malfoy. How are you?"

Harry went to his desk in his study and sat down, stunned. He hadn't spoken with Draco for years, not since graduation, and it hadn't been a friendly conversation the last time.

"Fine…fine, thank you. And you?" Harry said, trying to be polite.

"I've been better, Potter." Draco said. "Look, I'm concerned about my godfather. Severus. How is he?"

"Well…Draco, he's stable. Whoever was after him, they hurt him pretty bad."

"Really? Well, this is probably just the start of it. I'll give you a tip. The attack on my godfather and the break-in at Gringott's are related, mark my word." Malfoy said, his voice seething with anger. "Listen, Potter. You never spoke with me, got it?"

"What…what's this about, Malfoy." Harry snapped, beginning to get angry.

"It's this, Potter. I'm angry that they hurt my godfather. I need to do this for him. We need to meet, and soon. I can't be seen with you in public, but I have information that might be…helpful."

"Where do you suggest?"

"The Shrieking Shack, tonight. Come alone." Draco said. "I've got to go, Potter."

The line went dead. Harry put his cell in his pocket, thinking about tonight. What did Draco have?

oOo

"I suppose we need to discuss a few things," Severus said, propped up in bed with a few pillows. His face was still pale, but holding onto Tegan's hand helped a bit. Walter and Sally Dunham sat in the room now, with Tegan perched on the bed. He could feel her trembling slightly, her fingers digging into his hand.

"Indeed," Said Mrs. Dunham, with a slight smile. "How about we start with the ring? Then I'd like to hear more about why someone attacked you, then I'm sure-" She gave Tegan a meaningful look at this "-Tegan has something to discuss."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dunham," Severus said with a nod, "The ring is my mother's engagement ring; I must say that I certainly never expected to use it myself. I have asked Tegan to marry me."

"I said yes, mum." Tegan blurted out, blushing.

"Yes, I can see that, dear."

"What was that business last night with it, then, "Walter said, frowning. "I felt magic. Did you just put it on last night, when you got it?"

"If I may, Tegan, "Severus interjected, "Mr. Dunham, the ring is charmed to protect the wearer from harm, a sort of _Protego_ spell. I…I thought it might be wise to have her put it on last night, seeing as I was not in any sort of shape to protect her."

"I'm confused. When did you ask her to marry you?" Walter asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Just today, when she came to visit me."

"Who attacked you last night?" Sally said, subtly signaling the end of the engagement ring discussion for now.

"I know the two men who attacked me; they were both former Death Eaters. I'd assumed, like most people, that they were among those killed or imprisoned during the war."

"But they survived."

"Yes." Severus sighed. He was getting tired faster than he anticipated. He could feel Tegan's eyes on him, her face filled with concern. "I don't know why they attacked me; I assume that it was a one-time deal, a pathetic attempt at revenge, I suppose. Even wounded, it was not difficult to discourage them enough to slip away."

"Do you think they will try again?" Sally asked.

"I do not think so; but I will not be as easy a target next time."

"Very well," Mrs. Dunham sighed. Turning her attention to Tegan, who visibly flinched, she said, "I believe it's your turn now, dear."

_Oh, no,_ Tegan thought, trembling. Severus gave her hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

"May I, dear?" He asked gently.

"I…no, I'll tell them." She replied, steeling herself. It helped that her mother gave her a wink of encouragement.

"Daddy…I'm pregnant." She said, her voice soft and unsteady. Tegan braced herself for his reaction.

"Oh?" Walter said, his eyebrows shooting up."Splendid!"

"What?" Tegan and her mother said almost as one. Severus was speechless.

"What?" Walter said, looking at each of them, bemused. "You think I couldn't tell? You thought I'd be upset? It's done. I may as well prepare to be a grandfather, dear."

"But…"

"Tegan, you are my only child. You're almost thirty years old." He father sighed. "Granted, Severus Snape wouldn't have been my choice for you-"

Snape shot him a glare.

"-but then again, I've seen more of what he's like since you two have been seeing each other." He looked sharply at Snape, unfazed by the black eyes of the Potions Master. "You'll take care of my daughter, and my grandchild, correct?"

"Of course." Snape said somewhat stiffly.

"Excellent." Walter smiled, patting his wife's hand. "Tegan, we'll just step out for now. I'm sure you two would like to have some more time together, before those Healers come in and dope him up. When you're ready to go home, let us know, dear. We'll be in the waiting room."

With that, he ushered his still somewhat shocked wife out of the door, nodding to the Aurors on guard outside.

oOo

Harry cast a quiet _Stupefy_ on the Whomping Willow, then quickly made his way down the hole at the base of its trunk. The tree would reawaken in only ten minutes or so. He made his way down the dark corridor to the Shrieking Shack, wand ready in his hand.

Draco Malfoy stood in what used to be a sitting room, his hands out and empty.

"Potter." He said with a nod of greeting.

"Malfoy." Harry replied, putting his wand away, but keeping his hand on it.

"We'd best sit down. I have a lot to tell you." Draco said, smoothing his hair nervously.

"Alright," Harry said, conjuring up a couple of chairs. "I'm listening."

"Right. First off, my family is not involved in this business."

"And what business is that?"

"Harry, it's Rudolphus Lestrange." Draco said anxiously. "He's gone mad. He's stolen something from Gringott's, an artifact of some kind. Came by the manor a week ago, told father and I that he was bringing back the Death Eaters, and he wanted our help."

"And?"

"Well, my father and I refused. He struck my father, mum threw him out, with the assistance of myself and the house elves. We don't need this kind of trouble."

Harry considered that for a while, and then said, "Do you know any more?"

"Harry, not much." Draco sighed. "I'm trying to find out more, but I think we queered our chances of that when mum threw him out."

"I'll get with Gringott's to try to find out what he took. It's a long shot, but perhaps the goblins will cooperate."

"I'm sure they will, Harry." Draco smiled. "Father and I plan to go with you, to make sure they help you in any way you need. Dad's really angry with Rudolphus, and wants to make some kind of amends by helping you. I think he feels bad about what happened to Severus, too."

"Well, that might help things go a bit smoother, with an important customer like your father demanding cooperation." Harry said, barely suppressing a grin.

"Damn straight, Harry." Draco agreed. "I warn you, Dad's still pretty prickly when it comes to you, but I think he's decided to put that aside. This is more important than a petty grudge."

"Indeed. When do you want to go to Gringott's?"

"How about Monday, first thing. About 8 a.m.?" Draco grinned. "Some of us want a chance to celebrate Christmas properly, and I'm sure you want to as well."

"Yeah." Harry replied, a tinge of sadness in his voice. "Too bad Severus is laid up in hospital this Christmas."

"Yeah." Draco nodded, his grin replaced by a frown. "All the more reason to end this thing as soon as we can."

oOo

Tegan sat in the living room at her parent's house, wrapped in a blanket. The fire had nearly died out completely, and she just couldn't muster the energy to put any more wood on. So she just sat there on the couch, idly running her fingers over her ring-her engagement ring…and thinking of Severus.

"Tegan?" Her mother said, quietly whispering into the room in her slippers, pulling her robe tighter around herself. She went across the room and put another log on the fire, stirring the coals with the poker to get the fire back up, then went to the couch to sit next to her daughter.

"Honey, it's two in the morning." Sally said gently, sliding her arm around Tegan to pull her into a loving hug.

"I know." Tegan sighed sadly.

"He's alright, you know. He'll be out of the hospital in a week or two-"

"I know, mum." She whispered, a single tear dribbling down her cheek. "But he'll be in a wheelchair. And then, he'll be having therapy…he'll…"

Tegan broke down, sobbing against her mum's shoulder, fingers knotted into her mum's flannel robe. Her mum held her, murmured comfort, rocked her gently, until her sobs dissolved into sniffles, punctuated with a few hiccups.

"Tegan." Sally said, gently lifting her daughter's face to look her full in the eyes. "Severus is a strong man. He'll get through this…and so will you."

"I feel so weak, mum…" Tegan said, wiping her eyes. "You're always so strong, so brave. How do you do it? How did you make it through the wars, when dad was gone? Raising me, working…how did you keep going?"

"The same way you are, love." She answered with a warm smile. "I cried, I raged, I fought, I kept putting one foot in front of the other, day by day, until it was over with and your father was able to come home to us."

"But-"

"Shush, now. No buts." Sally said, holding up a finger to Tegan's lips. "Severus has a long way to go to recover, but he'll get there. This is what they talk about, when they say, 'in sickness and in health', dear. Bless you two, you've had plenty of heartache already, and you aren't even married yet…but that part doesn't matter. You're a couple, and you may as well be married."

"That seems so far away now…"

"Tegan, with you and Severus, I think that marriage is just a formality." Her mother said, rubbing her back gently. "I've seen how you two look at each other, when you think nobody is watching you. I see all the sneaky looks, the covert caresses, the little touches. I know that you love him, and he loves you."

"You don't know everything, mum." Tegan smirked playfully.

"Aye, I don't. I guess you're referring to how your father reacted when you told him you were expecting, right?" Her mum sighed. "That man…he never fails…just when I think I've got him completely figured out; he does something completely out of character."

They sat there for a long while, just watching the hungry flames devour the wood.

"Mum?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Aren't all men like that? I mean, you think that you have them figured out, then they surprise you with something?"

"Women are like that too, princess." Walter grumbled as he walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Tegan said, startled.

"Move over, sweetheart. Dad needs some room to sit, too." He said, seating himself as soon as Tegan made some room. "Since everyone is down here but me, and my bed was getting cold."

"Did you ever consider that perhaps Tegan and I were having some girl talk, Walter?" Sally said, trying to appear cross. It was difficult; she was actually quite pleased at the intrusion, given how awful last night had been.

"Really! How fascinating." Walter jested, putting his arm around Tegan also, giving his wife's hand a tender squeeze too. "You know, Tegan, I thought you might outgrow getting up before everyone else on Christmas morn, but you still do, I see."

"Oh, daddy," she sighed, poking him in his belly. "It…it is Christmas morning, isn't it…"

Sally gave her husband a sharp look of warning, thinking, _don't you dare be insensitive right now._

"Tegan and I were just discussing how much she misses Severus," She said, raising her eyebrow at him. "I think that perhaps we should honor the holiday, but put off celebrating and opening gifts until Severus is home from the hospital."

"What-" Walter stumbled, but recovered quickly. "What a splendid idea, splendid. It can be a kind of 'welcome home' party for Severus, too."

"What a good suggestion, dear." Sally smirked, and then hugged Tegan closer. "Does that sound good to you, dear? Check with Severus first, make sure he knows that it's not a big party though. I daresay he might not feel up to a big bash when they send him home."

"I…I'll talk to him about it." She replied, stifling a yawn. "He's so private, he really doesn't go to many parties…but he does a lot of things for me."

"Oh, I know how that is." Her father said, ignoring the sharp glare that Sally shot him. "Well, I'm headed back up to bed. We're going to need it tomorrow, especially you, young lady. I know you must be tired, and we don't want Severus to worry about you or the baby, right?"

"Yes, daddy." Tegan smiled. She and her mother followed Walter up the stairs. Her mother paused outside her bedroom, drawing her into a hug.

"Good night, darling. Sleep well."

"Good night, mum. Thank you for listening to me cry." She said softly.

"It's a mum's duty, dear." Sally said with a sigh. "You'll have to do it someday, too."

_Hopefully not too soon¸_ her mother sighed as she watched her daughter go into her room, closing the door behind her.

_It seems so long ago that she was that tiny, fussy little girl, always after me or her father to pick her up and hold her…and now, it's not just her…but him…and that tiny precious spark of life she now carries within her._

Quietly saying a prayer for her family-now expanded by two more-she went into her bedroom, hoping she would be able to sleep.

_Irritating man._ She thought, _I'm going to bully him into giving me the warm spot._

oOo

In a dimly lit room in a dilapidated house near Dufftown, Rudolphus Lestrange could not resist temptation. He just had to see it himself. The Ring of Minarh Feniain. The item that would facilitate his plan of revenge.

Just a peek, surely that would do no harm.

He cracked open the lid of the box, his eyes widening in astonishment.

For a moment, he stood, frozen in place, staring into the box.

Then, in a fit of rage, he threw the box against the wall, breaking the open lid off completely. He screamed the vilest curses he could put together at the top of his lungs, picking up a bottle of wine to throw at the fireplace, breaking a chair by smashing it on the floor.

The box was empty.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11~

Monday, December 26th

Harry Potter knocked the snow off his shoes before entering the warm lobby of Gringott's.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to see Lucius Malfoy leaning on his cane next to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco." He nodded. "Shall we?"

"Let's get this over with." Lucius said smoothly.

Harry noticed that the older man leaned more heavily on his cane these days, unlike in the past when it had been more a fashion accessory to him. _Probably best not to mention it_, Harry decided.

"Ah, Pheneas." Lucius said genially to an older goblin, I see you are ready to take us to the…scene of the crime, so to speak."

"Mr. Malfoy, I must protest-"

"And your protest is duly noted, Pheneas." The elder Malfoy said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. A subtle edge coming into his voice, Lucius continued, "Do you have any idea, Pheneas, how many Galleons I have in this branch alone?"

"I…I'd have to check to get a precise figure, Mr. Malfoy, with the interest and all-"

"Would you not agree that it is quite a bit, Pheneas?"

"I…yes, sir, it…it is."

"I see." Lucius said, pausing a moment. "Of course, there is the matter of my son's accounts also…and Mr. Potter's."

By now, the goblin was visibly paler than he had been five minutes ago. Draco smirked at Harry.

"Now, Pheneas." Lucius said softly, his tone full of hidden threat. "Take us to the vault that was broken into…or I will start talking louder. We don't want that, do we now?"

The goblin nodded, then started off toward the back of the lobby.

"Follow me, please." He said nervously, as Harry and Draco fell in behind Lucius.

oOo

When Severus woke up, she was there. A mass of sandy hair, softly snoring as she slept, her head pillowed on her hands on his bed, sitting in a chair next to him. A sleeping angel.

He really had to go use the loo. _So much for romance_, he thought.

"Tegan," he said, shaking her by the shoulder gently. She sighed and sat up, blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh…" She smiled. Her eyes had a dark circles under them, and were a bit puffy. "Merry Christmas, Severus."

"That was a week ago." He corrected her.

"Perhaps, but you gave me the best Christmas present ever." Tegan smiled. "Not to mention how glad I am that you didn't die Christmas eve…that was probably my favorite part. Though I never want to relive that again."

"Um…Tegan…if you don't mind," He said, blushing, "Could you help me with the…bedpan?"

She laughed, and then sighed.

"Severus, as much as I've seen of you, I would think that such a normal thing wouldn't embarrass you. Everybody has to go, you know."

"I know," He said irritably, "but I'm used to…I don't like being so…helpless."

She helped him roll over, and then positioned the bedpan under him. Moments passed in awkward silence between them; with Severus blushing more and Tegan trying to hold in her mirth at his discomfort.

"All finished?" She said, barely suppressing a giggle.

"Yes." Severus hissed. "I do so look forward to being able to go to the loo without assistance."

"One tap, or two?"

He mumbled something unintelligible, and she lost it, dissolving into a fit of laughter. When she stopped, she had the hiccups.

"Serves you right." He said sourly. With a chuckle, she vanished the contents of the bedpan and tucked it back under the bed.

"Don't be such a grump." Tegan chided him, giving him a kiss. When he still glared at her, she gave him another one, and then another.

"You know, the Healers are saying that you are recovering very quickly." She sighed, sitting back down. "You might be sent home soon…if you behave yourself."

"Rubbish." He grumped.

"You're just mad that I'm staying with you to keep an eye on you." She said, frowning at him. It was to no avail, her smile kept creeping out. "If you weren't so stubborn and would have waited for the Healer to come help you with the bedpan-"

"I hate that damned thing! Always cold as ice."

"You hit your head and skinned your knees up. You could have really been in trouble had the Aurors not been right outside the door. Why didn't you call them, by the way. They would have heard you-"

"Oh, alright. I was trying to do it myself." He snapped.

There was a long moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, Tegan." He said softly. "I…I know I'm not a good patient. I'm sorry that I snapped at you."

"It's alright." She said, "Just try not to, okay? You're doing very well, recovering very quickly…but a careless action on your part can undo it all. I just want you to get well."

"I know." Severus said, and then a thought came to mind. "Are you going to come stay with me at my house in Spinner's end?"

"Well, no." She replied. "Harry and the Malfoys don't think it's safe. McNair was seen there just three days ago, prowling around the neighborhood."

"I see."

"Mum and dad have fixed up a spare bedroom at their house, offering it to you to stay in while you recover."

"That isn't necessary-"

"It's what we will do." Tegan said firmly.

_Merlin_, he thought, _she looks like her mother when she does this._

"I've already talked to them about it." She went on, "It's only until school starts up again the second week of January. By then, Headmistress McGonagall should have everything ready in your quarters for us."

"What?" He said, sitting up, but flopping back on the bed when his body gave him a pointed reminder that he wasn't quite healed yet. "Ouch."

"Are you alright?" Tegan asked anxiously.

"Yes." He hissed. "Just…need …a moment."

Tegan waited on him to compose himself, one hand on the Healer call button.

"You said, 'us.'" Severus said, once he was more comfortable. "McGonnagal, just what is she doing to my living quarters?"

"She is aware of our situation, and felt it would be a good idea for us to stay in the same quarters."

"But we…aren't married." He said, stunned. "I can't see Minerva allowing that-"

"I have a ring," Tegan said calmly. "Most of the student's won't know the difference…and besides, in a few months, it will be rather difficult to hide my…um, condition. Most of the students will probably assume that we got married during the break, and who are we to say different?"

"Does she know…of your 'condition?"

"No…well, I don't think she does. But we're probably safest at Hogwarts. The Ministry has already assigned a team of Aurors to patrol the grounds."

oOo

New Year's Day, 2011~

A week later, Severus found himself glaring at Sally Dunham. Who glared right back at him.

"She needs to get out occasionally, young man." She said angrily. "We're just going to do some shopping, that's all. I'd like to spend some time with my daughter!"

"It's too dangerous."

"Severus, stop it." Tegan said, putting her earrings in. "Harry can go with us, if you're really that concerned…but the attack was on you, not me. The Death Eaters, or whatever they are calling themselves, were after YOU."

"I still don't like this."

"Daddy will be here with you, he can get anything you need." She said, trying to mollify him. It had been a difficult three days after he was released from hospital. It seemed as if every day he improved, but also got more irritable.

"Humph." Her mother scoffed.

"Mum…please wait outside, okay?" Tegan said, at her wit's end. She'd already learned that it wasn't wise to leave Severus and her mum together too long.

When her mother had gone out of the room, muttering things under her breath, she turned back to him.

"Was this really necessary? Severus, you really need to be nicer." She said, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…bored. Stir-crazy." He sighed.

"Would it make it easier if I brought you something to read? I can even stop by Flourish & Blott's, pick you up something you might not have read yet."

"Even if I have read it, it would be fine. Just…hurry back. I worry about you-"

"They'll be perfectly safe, Professor Snape." Harry interjected. "I'll be with them all day, everywhere they go."

Snape scowled at Harry.

"And I'll be fine, Severus. I'll take Harry with us, and I have my wand." Tegan smiled. "Really, I'll be fine."

oOo

Harry walked down the street with Tegan and her mother, admiring the Christmas decorations as the two women nattered on about where they wanted to shop next. He'd much rather be shopping with Ginny. _Maybe this would be a good opportunity to get some ideas on what Ginny might like for Christmas_, he thought.

_I still can hardly believe it, Snape and Tegan Dunham, engaged to be married, and expecting their first child already. He doesn't waste much time, _He chuckled inwardly, feeling a curious mix of incredulity and relief. _If anyone deserves happiness, Snape surely does, given what he did…what he sacrificed. None of us might be alive had it not been for him…_

As they passed an alley, four shadowy figures detached themselves from their hiding places, moving toward them. To Harry's horror, they drew wands, and Tegan was closest to them. She was listening to something her mother was talking about, unaware of the danger.

"_Avada Kedavra__!_" Shouted the closest of the four men, a green flare of light bursting from his wand and racing toward Tegan and her mother. Harry spun toward the alley, pulling his wand from his pocket in an attempt to at least get off a stunner, anything to impair their aim. Sally screamed, and Tegan struggled to pull her wand out in time to cast a shield.

As the green flare of the Unforgivable reached Tegan, a white flash of light flared, the deadly spell rebounding to strike the two men nearest to her. The impact of the spell flung the third man hard against the stone wall next to him. All three fell to the snowy cobblestones in the alley, unmoving.

McNair stood in the alley, his wand pointed at Tegan. His hand was shaking uncontrollably. Smithers and Cooper were probably dead, Simmons was unconscious or dead, he didn't want to take the time to check. He figured he only had a few seconds at best. Right now, he was staring down the wands of Harry Potter and the young woman who was with him, and she looked furious enough to fire off an _Avada Kedavra___of her own. A middle-aged muggle woman cowered behind them, trembling with fear.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted, and McNair's wand flew from his hand. Blindly, McNair spun and ran, only to feel the impact of a stunner hit him in the back, knocking him down, half-conscious in the snow in the alley. Dazed, he fought to remain conscious.

"You bastard! I should kill you, McNair!" Hissed Tegan, her wand trembling with her rage. _How dare he attack them, in broad daylight!_

"Whoa, Tegan." Harry said, pushing her wand hand up. "I've got this. We need the two who are alive, for questioning."

"This is one of the bastards who tried to kill Severus, Harry!" She snarled, digging her wand into the side of his neck hard, drawing blood.

"Breathe wrong, you son of a bitch, I dare you! I should blow your head right off your foul shoulders right now!" Wild magic crackled around Tegan, her hair throwing off sparks. McNair wet himself, struggling to breathe with the wand digging into his throat.

"Tegan." Sally said quietly, "I know that you want revenge, but remember, Severus isn't dead-"

"No," Tegan said grimly, "but he is crippled. This bastard-"

"He'll pay, Tegan." Harry said, gently placing his hand on her wand arm. "But not like this, okay? I don't want to see you go to Azkaban for murdering him."

"McNair, if you ever come near me or my family, I will kill you." She hissed, digging the wand in a bit more. "I swear it."

Magic suddenly swirled around her and McNair, surprising everyone.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" McNair stammered fearfully.

"You don't want to find out." Tegan smiled evilly.

She spat full in McNair's face and removed her wand, allowing Harry to place handcuffs on him. When the Aurors came to take the two men to the Ministry for questioning, Tegan was still shaking with anger.

"We'd best go home." Her mother said, rubbing Tegan's arm. "I think our day out has come to an end."

oOo

"Good afternoon, Severus," Minerva McGonagall said as she walked into his bedroom. He laid the book that he was reading down, marking his place.

"Good afternoon, Headmistress." He sighed. "To what do I owe this honor, of a personal visit? I've already heard from Tegan. Just what have you done to my quarters at Hogwarts?"

"It's good to see you, too, Severus." She laughed. "Not much. I made some of the doorways wider to accommodate your wheelchair, and put in some handrails for the tub and the loo. Don't want you slipping and falling, you know."

He scowled at her.

"I won't be in this infernal contraption long." He growled, referring to the wheelchair that he sat in, next to the window. He hadn't really been all that interested in the book, a tiresome novel dealing with some sort of rubbish medieval story, but it was the most interesting thing he could find in Walter's library. He was sitting near the window because Tegan and her mother hadn't returned from shopping yet, and he felt anxious.

_They should have been back by now_, he fretted.

"Severus?" Minerva said, sounding somewhat irritated.

"What?"

"I was telling you about the elevator we installed. The castle was quite accommodating, surprisingly enough. It-"

"Minerva, I'm sure it's fine." He sat up, looking out the window as two _cracks_ resounded through the back yard. _They are back_, he thought with relief.

Almost immediately, he knew something wasn't right.

Tegan stormed into his room, her eyes flashing.

"Tegan, listen to me-" Potter said, following right behind her.

"Shut it, Harry!" She shouted, fairly shaking with rage. "I wasn't going to kill him-"

Minerva cleared her throat, bringing the discussion to a halt.

"Kill whom, Professor Dunham?" The Headmistress said dryly.

"Indeed…I'm most interested in hearing what happened on your 'perfectly safe' shopping trip, dear." Severus said softly, shooting Harry a nasty glare. Harry sighed, pushing his glasses up.

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Harry asked Tegan, who huffed at him in disdain, walking over to Severus and giving him a hug.

"What happened?" Severus asked her gently, feeling her trembling against him. He pulled her down on his lap, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him.

"Won't this hurt your legs?" She asked, concerned.

"No, it doesn't hurt at all." He lied. "You're more important."

"You're fibbing." She whispered in his ear.

"Perhaps." He agreed. "Now, tell me what happened."

"We were in Hogsmeade, and we got jumped by McNair and three of his cronies." She said softly, bracing herself for the explosion.

Severus shot Harry a menacing glare.

"Potter, I warned-"

"Hush, Severus." Tegan said, placing a finger against his lips. "Let me finish first. Something happened…with my ring. One of the men tried to use _Avada Kedavra___on me-I was closest-and there was a flash of white light…and when my eyes recovered three of the men were down. I'm pretty sure that at least one was dead."

He was running his hands over her, checking for wounds immediately.

"Are you in any pain? Any dizziness, any discomfort-"

"Stop, Severus!" She snapped. "Sorry. I'm fine, really I am. Not a scratch. So's the baby, she's fine, too-"

"Baby?" McGonagall said, shocked. "You're pregnant?"

"Oh…" Tegan said weakly. "I…guess you didn't get told. Um…sorry."

"Never mind that, how far along are you, girl?" Minerva asked, walking over to her as she sat on Severus' lap.

"Um…by my best guess and the charms I used…about 3-4 months." Tegan said nervously. " I think."

"Well, congratulations. To both of you." She smiled, giving Severus a smile and Tegan an affectionate squeeze on her shoulder.

Severus sighed.

"So, getting back to the subject at hand…who exactly were you going to kill, dear?"

"McNair." She replied. He could feel her trembling again, this time with anger. "I wanted to-"

"Enough." Harry said, earning a glare from both Severus and Tegan. "Look, we needed to question him. We have to find out what's going on before we can stop it."

"He does have a point, my hot-headed little witch." Severus sighed.

"I hate to separate you two," Harry reluctantly continued, "but I need to talk to Severus alone for a bit. What we need to discuss is quite sensitive, and the fewer people hear it the better."

"All of us?" Tegan said warily. "I think that if something concerns Severus, it is my concern also."

"Um, I'm not sure that –" Harry began, but given the look Tegan was giving him, he sighed and gave in.

"Alright, Tegan can stay." He grudgingly agreed, "but everyone else, out."

oOo

"So, what did they steal, Potter?" Severus asked irritably. "I doubt it really warrants all this secrecy."

Harry smirked.

"Oh come on, Harry, out with it?" Tegan exploded, leading Severus to cast a silencing charm on the room. It was easier than talking his fiancée into being quiet.

"It's not what they stole, Severus." Harry said calmly. "It's what they went in to steal, and couldn't. Because it wasn't in the vault."

"Potter, if this is your idea of some kind of joke-" Severus hissed.

"The item that Lestrange wanted," Harry continued, "was in vault 3679."

Severus went completely pale, drawing in a quick gasp that led Tegan to look at him in alarm.

"I…"

"Yes, Severus." Harry said softly. "Lestrange went to all that trouble to break into Gringotts', and got nothing but an empty box for his troubles. An empty box…from your vault.

"What was in that box, Severus?"

Snape swallowed nervously. _It…couldn't have anything to do with…it couldn't possibly…_

"Harry, please…" Tegan snapped, "You're upsetting him!"

"No…darling…" Snape sighed, composing himself. "I'm…alright. I…"

"Severus, you got it recently, didn't you?" Harry said, leaning forward. "What would Lestrange have you nearly killed for, and why?"

Severus took hold of Tegan's left hand and held it up, his hand trembling.

"This is what I retrieved from my vault." He said, his voice unsteady. "Just my mother's engagement ring, for Tegan to wear after I proposed to her. That's all I got that day from my vault."

"Why would Lestrange want it?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"I have…no idea." Snape replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12~

January 2011~

Harry had doubled the number of Aurors guarding the Dunham house, just to be safe. Severus had to put up with him daily, as he came frequently to discuss new information regarding the case, or to talk about the properties of the ring.

Which Severus found himself in the uncomfortable and unfamiliar position of not knowing much of anything about it, even after careful and painstaking review of nearly every book on such subjects in his library. Tegan and Harry were having to apparate to Hogwarts nearly every day to fetch new books or return those deemed of no use.

"Severus," Tegan groaned after dropping another armload of books on the bedside table, "Why don't we just move this back to Hogwarts? The students aren't back yet, and we have better facilities to do this there."

He tapped his chin with the muggle pen, pausing in his note-taking.

"We may as well. Are our…rooms ready yet?" He asked, rolling his wheelchair over to the stack of books.

"Almost." She sighed, rubbing her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked, setting his pad and pen down and wheeling closer to her.

"My back is hurting." She said, moving to him to sit in his lap. "Probably because I've been having to fetch all those books for you."

"You could shrink them." He frowned, gently rubbing her lower back.

"A bit lower, please…more to the left…ah, that's it…" She sighed as the cramping muscles relaxed under his dexterous fingers. "I can't really shrink the older ones…it can damage the binding, and those are usually the heaviest."

"What about a levitation charm?"

"And have to maintain it while I apparate?" she scoffed, poking him in the chest.

"Good point." Severus conceded. "The last thing I would want is for you to take the chance of splinching yourself.

"Oh, and something you said the day of the attack…'She'?"

Tegan blushed.

"I thought you didn't catch that." She grumbled softly.

"I have been a bit busy, but yes, I did hear you when you said it," He smiled. "So don't bother to deny it."

She sat for a moment, fidgeting with her hands.

"I think the baby is a girl." Tegan said, "I…I just feel it. That's all."

She looked timidly at Severus, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Would you be upset if it wasn't a boy?" She asked finally.

"Why would I be?" He sighed, giving her a gentle hug. "Boy, girl, it makes little difference to me. I'll be happy to see our child arrive healthy and happy, hopefully with a minimum of discomfort to my future wife."

She pulled away from him, got up, and walked toward the window, looking out at the snow in the back yard. Watching one of the Aurors walking idly across the yard, patrolling. When she turned back to Severus, she looked at him, then away nervously.

"About that…getting married…" Tegan said, her voice shaky. "I think we should put it off for a while."

"What?" Severus said, stunned. "I thought…"

"Severus, I talked to Harry, and also to daddy," She said, fidgeting with her engagement ring. "If we marry…even if it's just a quiet wizarding bonding, just the two of us and a witness…it will register in the Ministry. Those records are public. What if…Lestrange finds out?"

He sat there quietly, thinking about it.

"I…we don't even know what the ring really does," Tegan continued, "But if he doesn't know where it is, then he won't attack you again, at least."

"Tegan…can you take it off?" Severus finally asked, curious. He'd remembered something about his mother, and he was curious to see what might happen.

"No. I've tried." She answered, pulling at the ring with her other hand. It didn't budge. "I can't remove it."

"So what she told me was true…" He said softly. "The ring chooses its wearer, and will bond to them…"

"Severus, are you sure this is a good thing?" She asked anxiously.

"Oh, quite a good thing." He answered, thinking back on his mother. "It kept my mother alive…wear it in good health, darling. At least then, you and the baby are safe."

"But we don't know what it does, do we?" Tegan asked, eying the ring on her finger.

"We've both scanned it with our wands, and both Harry and your father checked it." He sighed. "I don't think it will harm you or the baby; more so it will prevent any harm from coming to you. I think we can be fairly sure that it reacted to the _Avada Kedavra_, reflecting it back at the Death Eaters who attacked you that day in Hogsmeade."

"Well, I…I'm glad that it was able to do that." She shuddered. "I certainly couldn't get my wand out in time to protect mum and me."

oOo

A week later, with only a week left before students started returning for the beginning of term, Severus and Tegan returned to Hogwarts. Though he tried to keep up a good act of scowling and complaining about the changes Minerva had made to his personal living quarters and his classroom, he had to admit that the wider doorways and especially the new elevator made his life much easier.

"Oh, stop being such a git." Tegan snapped, putting some of her clothes away in her new wardrobe. "It's just until you are able to walk comfortably again."

He could nearly walk already, if Tegan was able to assist him. When he had to go to the loo, he usually tried to get there with her help, without his wheelchair. After the first few mishaps, and probably because he feared her getting hurt while helping him, he assented to roll the chair before him, using it to lean on when he felt unsteady. After a few days, however, he was leaving the wheelchair by the bed and using a cane while she steadied him.

If anything, at least being 'home', back in his dungeon, made him a bit less irritable. Still, Tegan was worried about him. The closer it got to classes starting up again, the quieter Severus became. And there was still no word from Harry on the case, no new developments, and no sightings of either Travers or Lestrange. McNair was still being uncooperative with the Aurors.

"I'll get him to cooperate." Tegan had told Harry finally, after his last report that McNair wasn't talking.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would." Harry had said, brushing a shock of unruly black hair out of his eyes. "I fear that he's more scared of Lestrange than he is of you."

She huffed in disdain, pulling her scarf a bit tighter. Winter was in full swing at Hogwarts, with the days cooling off rapidly in the afternoons.

"Oh…I thought I'd tell you." Harry said, turning back to Tegan. "Ginny and James are going to move in here, too. I…worry about them. She's been hired to help Professor Flitwick with his charms classes, and…"

"You're worried that she and James might be targeted?" She asked, "I worry about my parents, too."

"Me too." Harry sighed. "I tried to talk them into moving here, just until this is over with, but your mum…"

"Yes, I know, Harry." Tegan said. "It's rather frustrating. She won't listen."

"I've got six men there, around the clock. Two of them accompany your mum to work at the nursing homes. I…" Harry spread out his hands. "What else can I do?"

"Catch Lestrange, I suppose." Tegan said flatly. "End this, somehow."

She sighed.

"Harry, I know that you're doing your best. I would wager that Lestrange doesn't even know either my mum or I exist, and even if he does, he hasn't made the connection between me and the ring."

"Well, as far as I know, only you, Severus, and I know that you have the ring."

"Unless McNair saw it, and somehow tells Lestrange." She said, biting her lip at the thought.

"He's being kept in isolation, in Azkaban." Harry said, "Hopefully he won't be able to tell anyone."

oOo

"Tegan?"

She turned to see Ginny Potter standing in the doorway to her Transfiguration classroom, holding her daughter Lily on her hip. Tegan smiled warmly, setting down her book after marking her place.

"Ginny, how nice to see you! Harry told me that you got hired to be an assistant Professor-"

"Yes, but I'm not sure for how long." Ginny said, putting Luna down and sitting in one of the desks. "It's Professor Flitwick…he's not been well. This winter has been rather difficult for him."

Tegan watched Lily wander around her classroom, her tiny fingers exploring everything she found, wonder in her bright blue eyes.

"Is there anything…she might get in trouble with?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Oh, no," Tegan smiled. "I figured that you might stop by with the kids, and I charmed everything with either cushioning charms, or notice-me-not if they were very fragile. Where are the boys?"

"Oh, Harry took James and Albus to see Hagrid. Lily didn't want to go…she's a bit afraid of him."

"I see."

"Um…how are you…and Professor Snape doing? Is he…can he…" Ginny blushed.

"He can walk, Ginny." Tegan said, waving her wand to make a few bubbles for Lily to chase after. She sighed sadly. "He has good days, and he has…bad ones."

"What about you?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms and sitting back in the desk. "How is…the baby?"

"Fine." She smiled, running a hand over her tummy, caressing the bulge there. "I'm starting to feel her move-"

"Oh, so you know it's a girl?" Ginny said with a grin, leaning forward and blowing one of the bubbles so if floated just out of Luna's reach. The little red headed girl giggled and leaped up to it, succeeding only in knocking it higher.

"I'm pretty sure. I…just had a feeling, that's all…that it's a girl."

"Have any names picked out yet?"

"Not really…thinking about it, though." Tegan admitted.

"It's so…so…I don't know how to say it," Ginny said, blushing. "You and Severus…you know…together as a couple. It's a bit of a mindbender…"

"I know, Ginny," Tegan sighed, rolling her eyes. "and you aren't the first person to say that. "

"I'm not saying it's wrong, Tegan!" Ginny said quickly, "I just…Snape was always so…"

"Cruel, hateful, snarky, greasy…"

"Oh, I know it was all an act. He did it-"

"Ginny, he put on that act because all of our lives, not just Harry Potter's, were at stake. You have no idea how much he suffered, while that was going on, and since then."

"I-"

"You haven't had to hold him at night, shushing him like a child with a night terror. You-"

"I've had to hold Harry." Ginny said, "I understand, really I do."

"Perhaps." Tegan conceded, a bitter edge to her voice. "But Harry doesn't still have thousands of good wizards and witches that despise him, for playing the part that he did that saved all of them from enslavement, or worse.

"I've been out with him, in some towns-not Hogsmeade, as they wouldn't dare do such there-but there have been people who have thrown rotten fruit, vegetables, eggs at him. It was awful, at first. He would just take it, just ignore them. Let them have their petty revenge."

Tegan drew a breath, composing herself.

"It got to where I put my foot down, I insisted that he cast a shield charm, and I told him if he didn't, I would. Because I can't stand for him to be abused, not after the sacrifices he made…not after the sacrifice he almost made…"

By this time, Tegan was trembling, shaking with emotions called up by the ugly memories. She blinked.

Ginny was holding a hanky out to her. Numbly, she accepted it, realizing that tears were streaming down her face.

"Why is she crying, mummy?" Lily said, her voice a bit frightened.

"It's alright, baby." Ginny comforted her with a hug. "She's just sad. Go on and play with the bubble Professor Dunham made for you."

Ginny sat quietly, waiting for Tegan to compose herself.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Ginny finally asked, her brown eyes locked with Tegan's hazel ones.

"I beg your pardon?"

"In the Shrieking Shack, when Snape was bitten by Nagini." Ginny said, pressing on, leaning forward intently. "Harry was hiding nearby when it happened, he heard the whole thing. It was awful…he told me about it. After one of his nightmares."

"I-"

Ginny held up a hand.

"Harry used to have the most terrible dreams, that he was trying to reach Snape, to help save him, but he couldn't reach him. Then, Snape shows up at the infirmary, still alive, though just barely. Poppy told us that a student brought him in."

Ginny looked hard at Tegan.

"That student was you, wasn't it?"

Tegan nodded numbly, twisting the hanky in her hands.

"I…I couldn't just let him die. I…had a feeling that he needed help, so I went looking for him." Tegan whispered, thinking, _I can't say how I knew he needed me. Or mention that the castle made sure that I had everything, the bezoar, and the antivenin and blood replenishment potions._

"Tegan, you were in love with him then, weren't you?" Ginny said gently. It was said as casually as if she were talking about how much it had snowed last week, not her former classmate and friend from school falling in love with the most despised professor at Hogwarts.

"I…yes, I was." Tegan admitted. "I…I hadn't told him yet, even. But I knew."

"You're good for him, Tegan." Ginny smiled. "Why, he even smiled-just a little bit-at Albus the other day. Scared him half to death."

Ginny laughed at the memory, and even Tegan smiled.

oOo

"At least we're rid of the idiot." Travers said cautiously. Even though it had been several weeks ago, Lestrange was still a bit touchy about McNair foolishly getting himself and Nott captured; he wasn't concerned about the two who died.

"We aren't rid of him, Travers." Rudolphus said, pouring himself a bit more firewhiskey. He paused a moment, conjured another glass, and poured two fingers for Travers, pushing the glass across the table to him.

"Why, thank you, sir." Travers said, genuinely surprised. He didn't drink. Not yet.

"You have more sense, more intelligence than McNair, Travers."

Lestrange sat back in his chair, pursing his lips, deep in thought.

"Travers, what would you do?" He said, keeping his voice neutral.

"Beg pardon, sir?"

"About the ring, about McNair and Nott. What do you think might be the best way to handle the problem?"

"Hmm…"Travers began, stalling for time. After a moment, he decided. "Honestly, sir…it would be difficult to get to either McNair or Nott, I would bet. The Aurors have hidden them somewhere, probably Azkaban."

"Go on." Rudolphus said, taking a sip of firewhiskey, watching Travers closely.

"Snape has the ring."

Rudolphus slammed his fist down on the table, causing Travers to flinch visibly, scooting his chair back.

"Of course he does!" Lestrange roared, and then quickly composed himself. _Temper, must control my temper_.

"I apologize, Travers. I'm a bit…frustrated lately."

"No…no apology needed…sir." Travers said cautiously, scooting his chair back to the table. "I…I should have known that McNair would try something stupid like that, to attack those women in broad daylight, so close to Hogwarts. He should have known that there would be Aurors patrolling Hogsmeade, and to run into Harry bloody Potter-"

"Enough," Lestrange said, exasperation in his voice. "It was unfortunate enough that McNair had to perform his act of idiocy right in front of an Auror, in broad daylight. He'll probably never see the outside of Azkaban again, and it's all the better for everyone, including our cause.

"Continue, Travers."

"I would suggest-and mind, this is merely a suggestion," Travers said, still uneasy, "That we do nothing for right now."

"I'm sure you will tell me why."

"Y-yes, sir." Travers swallowed nervously. "It's a bit…like fishing. If you try to set the hook, and don't get the fish, it's good if you don't pull the bait in right off. That way, the same fish may come back to bite."

"This has a point, correct?" Lestrange sighed. "Or are we just telling fishing stories?"

"Sir, I do have a point." Travers replied. "If we give it just a little time, keep a tight lid on things, keep everyone quiet…they may relax, figure we've given up. Then, they may get careless."

Lestrange drummed his fingers on the table, frowning. It was all an act, calculated to make Travers sweat a bit. _He has a point here…_he mused.

Finally, after Travers had turned just pale enough, Rudolphus smiled.

"Travers, this is an excellent plan we've come up with here." He said, watching Travers give a great shudder of relief. "Now, drink that firewhiskey. We need to meet with everyone, make sure they understand that there will be no more attacks, until I give the word. None. Anyone who disobeys will die."

He drained his glass, setting it down with a thump on the table.

"Travers, make sure they understand. Do whatever you have to do to maintain obedience. There is far too much at stake now."

Travers nodded, sitting quietly as Lestrange left, paying for their firewhiskey as he went. It was a long time before his hands stopped shaking enough for him to take a drink.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Author's note: (Disclaimer) The OC characters are mine; the others belong to JKR, as does the world. I'm just playing in it.

Please read and review, help me become a better author. A writer is nothing without readers. If you spot errors of any kind, please let me know.

This is probably the most ambitious bit of fiction I've ever written…it's hard for me to believe that I've already written over 30,000 words in this story, not counting this chapter. I apologize that this chapter is a bit short-I try to write 3000 words per chapter, as that's my goal I've set for myself. As I write this, it is about 2 a.m., and I really need to go to bed. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy my tale!

~Sytherin99


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13~

February 2, 2011~

"Severus."

"Mnnh."

Tegan frowned, and then poked him in the ribs.

"Ouch!" He growled, his eyes opening. "What was that for? It's-"

He sat up a bit to look at the muggle alarm clock.

"Tegan, it's three in the morning, for Merlin's sake!" He sighed. "I was sound asleep…"

"Give me your hand." She demanded.

"What?"

"Just give me your hand, now."

He offered her his hand, and she took it, directing it to her belly.

"Feel that?"

"What?"

She huffed, moving his hand a bit.

"That…right there."

"That…" He said quietly, his eyes soft and full of wonder.

"She woke me up, you know." Tegan said. "I thought you might like to wake up with me."

"I…thank you, Tegan." He whispered, drawing her to him, kissing her gently. "Shall we go back to sleep? In four hours, we have to go get breakfast, then get ready to teach class-"

"I'm not sleepy." She replied crossly. "I…call the house elves, Severus. I'm hungry."

"You're hungry?!"

"Yes. I know exactly what I want." She smirked. "I want a ham sandwich. With pickles, those really good ones like we had last week with the garlic. Oh, and some strawberry jam."

"On your sandwich?!" He asked, horrified.

"Oh, don't be so silly." Tegan laughed. "The jam is to dip the pickles in."

_Ugh, how revolting. _Severus sighed to himself, ringing the bell to call the house elf.

oOo

February 16, 2011~

"Severus."

Wearily, he opened one eye. It was four in the morning.

"What is it, darling?" He sighed.

"I need you, right now."

"I beg your pardon? Is the baby moving again?"

"Give me your hand."

Almost before he could give it to her, she grabbed his hand and pressed it between her legs. It was if his hand had been plunged into a vat of hot oil, she was so ready for him to touch her. She ground herself against his hand, sighing with relief.

"I…ah…had the most sexy dream…ooh…about us…" She moaned, nibbling on his earlobe, kissing his neck. "I need you now, right now."

"Darling, do you really think this is a good idea-"

"Hush. No arguments, I won't have it. I want you, right now. NOW, Severus."

She pushed him over on his back, straddling his hips, grinding herself against him. Sighing in frustration because he wasn't hard yet, she slid down to take him into her mouth, urging him on with her hands.

"Tegan…the baby…" He began weakly, still only half awake, but his traitorous body already succumbing to her frenzied ministrations.

"Hush, Severus, we're fine. She's fine." She hissed, sliding back up, slipping herself onto him and seating him firmly home. "Oh, that's…so good…oh, yes…"

Her lips descended on his, sucking fiercely on his bottom lip, then her tongue slipping in between as she proceeded to devour him.

_Oh, Merlin…_he thought. _How will I survive another four months of this?_

February 19, 2011~

Waking up when something cracked him right across the nose, Severus blearily opened his eyes. Three a.m.

Tegan slept serenely next to him, sprawled across the middle of the bed. He gingerly removed her arm from where she had flung it across his face while she slept. As he watched, she sighed in her slumber, a tiny smile coming to her face for a moment.

He sighed. Taking his wand from under his pillow, he carefully enlarged the bed, making a bit more room so he had somewhere to sleep. Again.

oOo

March 1, 2011~

"Severus, you look dreadful." Minerva said, eyeing him as he took his seat at the staff table for breakfast.

"Why, thank you, Headmistress." He hissed, dropping wearily into his chair and waving to one of the house elves to bring him coffee. "It's my new workout plan, the 'no-sleep' workout. Quite the exercise."

"Where's Tegan? You usually show up together-"

"She's angry at me. Mainly because I slept on the couch last night."

"Is that where the black eye came from?"

"No, that was from three nights ago when she flung her arm across me, cracking me in the face."

"She must be a restless sleeper," Minerva said. "The baby is moving more, she told me that yesterday."

"Here she is," Severus sighed. "Should be an interesting breakfast."

Tegan swept into the hall, buttoning her robes over her maternity dress, students parting before her like the Red Sea. She'd only been a professor for six months, but the entire student body had figured out when it was best to avoid the Transfiguration teacher.

"Good morning, Headmistress." She said crisply, taking her seat next to Severus with hardly a glance at him.

"Good morning, Professor Dunham." Minerva said, taking a sip of her tea. "Did you sleep well last night, dear?"

"Fairly well." Tegan said, shooting Severus a glare. "I woke up and I was cold."

He studiously ignored her, cutting up his breakfast of ham and eggs, forking the pieces and eating them with quiet enjoyment.

Tegan eyed the salt shaker, which sat over by Professor Flitwick. She wanted some salt for her eggs, but Severus was sitting between her and Filius. She leaned forward slightly, trying to catch the Charm's professor's attention.

"Ahem." She said, "Professor Flitwick, could you pass me the salt?

Severus sighed, picked up the salt and set it in front of her.

Tegan picked it up, sprinkled some on her eggs, then slammed the shaker down on the table in front of Severus, making most of the staff and some of students jump nervously.

Minerva sighed. This was getting rather tiresome.

oOo

By the time two more weeks of it had passed, Minerva had gotten to where she'd had all the childishness she could stand. That evening, after dinner, she went to Severus' quarters and knocked on the door.

"Yes, Headmistress?" Severus said when he opened the door.

"I need to talk to you. Both of you." She said firmly, pushing past him. "This has gone on too bloody long."

Severus sighed.

"Where is Tegan?" She said, seating herself in his armchair.

"She…is in the bedroom." He said, sitting down on the couch, pushing aside the blanket and pillows. Minerva's eyes narrowed at that.

_Just how long does he intend to sleep on the couch?_ She thought.

"Oh, Headmistress." Tegan said, wrapping herself up in her robe as she padded out into the sitting room. "I thought I heard someone come in-"

"Yes, and I'm here because I've had it with you two!" Minerva snapped. "Everyone is scared to death, walking on eggshells because of you."

"I-"

"No backtalk, young lady!" Now, just what are you two feuding about?"

Tegan sat down on the couch, at the opposite end from Severus.

"He won't sleep with me." She huffed, with an angry glance at him.

"Severus?" Minerva sighed.

"I can't sleep in there." He replied, not looking at Tegan. "She's very active in her sleep, and that gets pretty hazardous sometimes. Then there's the waking me up at all hours of the night. And-"

"Severus Snape!" Snapped the headmistress, "She is pregnant with your child. This is all only temporary, you know."

"Something must be wrong with the fireplaces, too." Tegan said crossly. "It's always freezing cold in the bedroom, no matter how much wood I put on the fire. This one in the sitting room is the same way; I tried sleeping in here on the couch to…give him a good night's sleep…and it was cold in here, too. It's as if the castle…"

Her eyes widened. With a curse, she stood up.

"Castle! Are you doing this to get us back together?! That's a dirty trick-"

"Tegan, dear…" Minerva said, trying to hide her smile, "Listen to you."

"I'm not mad, I swear. The bloody castle is meddling with us again, and I don't like it!"

"No, dear. You just said that you tried sleeping in here 'to give him a good night's sleep'."

Minerva sighed.

"Perhaps, Severus, you need to be a bit more accommodating to her and the baby. It'll be over in about four months, right?" The Headmistress turned her gaze to Tegan. "And as for you, young lady…try to be more forgiving of Severus. This is his first child too, and he's learning as he goes…learning a lot of things he didn't know, or ever expect to do."

She stood up and walked to the door.

"Whatever you two work out, I trust there will be no more…ugliness in front of the students at the staff table. Understood?" She said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am." Tegan and Severus said, almost as one.

After the door closed behind the Headmistress, Tegan sneaked a glance at Severus. He did look terrible; dark shadows under his eyes, paler than usual, slumping on the couch. His eyes did not meet hers; rather he watched the flames lick at the logs in the fireplace.

"Can I come sit next to you?" She said softly, feeling rather ashamed.

"Of course."

She slid over next to him, and he raised his arm to drape it around her shoulders as she nestled there, pulling a blanket over both of their legs. They sat together for a long while, with her idly toying with the buttons on his black vest.

"I'm sorry." She said, feeling like that was inadequate.

"For what?" He replied, hugging her to him. "I left the bed, not you."

"I drove you from it. I've been horrid to you." Tegan sighed, biting her lip.

"Minerva's right; you can't help this. It's a normal part of pregnancy. I need to be more understanding, more accommodating of you. I-"

"Severus, hush." Tegan said, holding a finger to his lips. "I'll be nicer to you. I can't promise that I won't thump you while I'm asleep, so I'll just apologize ahead of time for that. But please don't leave me in there to sleep alone. I get so cold…and I miss…we miss you."

"Alright…I won't leave you from now on. I'm sorry that I did."

He paused for a moment, then looked at her, his expression puzzled.

" 'We miss you'?"

"Well…she is…quieter when you're in the bed. Doesn't seem as anxious, doesn't move around as much." Tegan said, blushing. "You think I'm mad, I can tell."

"Seems plausible to me." He smirked, "You were a daddy's girl, she probably is too."

She huffed at him, playfully hitting him on the chest.

"I do love you, you silly git." She said, "Even when you're being a pain. Even when I'm…angry with you."

"Never doubted that," He replied, "I'm just a bit weary…but I know you're tired, too. Shall we retire early tonight?"

"Sure." Tegan said eagerly. "There's something I'd like to try."

He raised an eyebrow at her, his expression wary.

"Oh, nothing bad. I'd just like to try something my dad did for me."

oOo

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Severus said as they lay in their bed together.

Tegan rolled her eyes and sighed, running her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, Severus." She replied. "Just anything that comes to mind."

"Anything?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Anything." Tegan said, trying not to sound too irritated. She was already a bit embarrassed having told him about it, and was trying to stay calm. A sharp, sudden pain let her know that 'Sarah' as she had come to think of her, was awake…and kicking.

"Just do it, Severus." She sighed.

He hesitated for a long moment, then moved down to her bulging abdomen.

"Hello…darling…" He said softly.

"Her name is Sarah." Tegan whispered. "I've been calling her that. I…um…hope you like that name. She does."

"Sarah is fine." He nodded.

"Hello…Sarah." He said to her belly, to his unborn daughter. "I…this is…your…daddy."

"Oh, she likes that." Tegan smiled, feeling a tiny hand move within her. "Nice deep voice, she likes it."

He was quiet a long time, saying nothing, his cheek against her belly.

"Severus? Are you okay?" She asked, worried now.

Tegan put her hand down to him, touching him first on the side of his head. He turned his head toward her, sighing. She could feel wetness on his cheek.

"Are you alright, darling?" She said softly.

"Yes…I am…more than alright." He sighed. "I am…this is wonderful. Now…if you will excuse me…"

He turned his head back to her belly.

"Sarah…I love you…your mum loves you…and we can hardly wait for you to be here. You were quite a surprise for us…"

Tegan smiled as she felt their daughter move, turning toward her father within the womb.

oOo

April, 2011~

"I don't like it." Minerva said, gazing into the fire as it burned low. "There hasn't been an attack in months."

Harry sighed, glancing over at Draco Malfoy.

"Headmistress, it may be that they are just not strong enough to mount an attack. " Harry said.

"Poppycock." She snapped, using her wand to place another log on the fire neatly. "They are still out there, and they are waiting for something."

"We know that they didn't get what they wanted from Gringotts', at least." Draco observed, leaning against the doorjamb. "For now, my godfather and his fiancée, along with their child, is safe. Even when they were making attacks, they never got brave enough to try Hogwarts."

"I still don't like this, Draco." She sighed. "Not a sign of Lestrange or Travers, anywhere."

"So we wait, Headmistress."

She looked at Draco and shook her head.

"That doesn't mean I like it." She said, pursing her lips in thought. "Tegan is due within the next couple of months, and not knowing what the enemy is up to makes me nervous. Merlin knows, Severus deserves to have this happiness in his life. He's suffered quite enough."

"Yes, I heard about his suffering." Draco smiled. "I heard that she gave him a black eye. Dream-active sleep or something like that."

"Yes, they've had some…difficulties. I believe they have them worked out." Minerva said, and then smirked. "At least, he looks more rested lately, as does she…and no more black eyes."

A knock sounded at the door to the Headmistress' office.

"Come in." Minerva said.

Severus and Tegan entered, and Harry jumped up out of his armchair to offer it to Tegan. She smiled and sat down, watching as Severus greeted Harry and Draco.

"Did we miss much?" Tegan asked, running her hand absently over her belly.

"No, not much." Harry said. "Draco and I were just filling the Headmistress in on all the events as of late."

"Not that there's been any," Draco sighed. "It's been quiet as a church out there. Not a peep from the 'Resurrected Death Eaters', or whatever they name they fancy."

"Indeed." Severus said, putting his hand on Tegan's shoulder as he stood by her chair. She smiled and took hold of it with her free hand, gently rubbing his hand with hers.

"So long as they remain ignorant of the whereabouts of the…item that Lestrange needs," He continued, "they will remain quiet. But they are looking for it."

"Do you have any idea what we should do? After all, you probably know Lestrange better than any of us…" Harry said, wincing as soon as he'd said it.

Severus scowled at him, but said nothing, thinking.

"Let me consider on it. I do have an idea of what we could do, but it will take some research…and careful planning." He replied.

"I don't want you in harm's way." Tegan said firmly, squeezing his hand. "I don't want you hurt again. I couldn't bear losing you-"

"I know, darling." Severus said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze in return. "That's where the careful planning comes in."

oOo

"I'm bored." Bailey said sullenly. Cooper turned and glared at him, hardly breaking his stride.

"You'd best get used to this." Cooper said harshly. "Travers don't like it when folks make trouble."

"I'm not making any trouble! I'm just bored!" Bailey griped. "We've been watching for three months now, and no sign of Snape. Are they sure he's even at Hogwarts?"

"Of course he is, you half-wit!"

"So what's the hold-up? Why aren't we doing something?"

Cooper sighed.

"Bailey, it might have something to do with the number of Aurors what are patrolling the castle. If we wait long enough, they may figure we're gone and leave. Or Snape will come into town, and maybe we can snatch him. Or-"

"Or, what, Cooper." Travers said, eyeing him coldly.

_Shit_, Cooper thought, _How does he move that quiet. Never knew he was there till he spoke to me._

"Uh, nothing, sir." He blustered. "I, uh, was just trying to explain to Bailey here what a stupid idea it was to go against our orders, sir."

"Indeed. Very stupid, Cooper, Bailey." Travers hissed. "Mr. Lestrange does not want anyone making a foolish mistake…because they are bored. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Chimed Cooper and Bailey.

"Well, just to remind you," Travers continued, "your mission right now is to watch the town. If you see Snape, allow him to go about his business, but watch where he goes. Do NOT allow him to catch you following or watching him. He's a tricky one, he is, and because of McNair's stupidity last December, he's on his guard."

"Ah, Snape ain't so tough." Bailey scoffed. "I'll shove his fancy wand right up his-"

"Don't deceive yourself," Travers snapped, putting his nose right against Bailey's. "I've seen Snape easily beat Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange in duels. Not your little barroom brawls like you little turds like to play at, real duels that can end with someone being carried out feet first. So don't play hero. Observe and report, that's all you do."

"I'm pretty handy with a wand myself." Bailey said sullenly. "I've killed at least two dozen-"

"Sixteen." Travers scoffed. "Sixteen wizards that didn't know hardly which end of a wand to hold, much less how to point it right. Oh, did I mention that Snape's probably the best at wandless magic I've ever seen personally? Or that he learned quite a bit of the Dark Magic he knows from the Dark Lord himself? He's very proficient with the Unforgivable curses, and probably quite willing to use them on any Death Eaters foolish enough to try him right now."

Bailey had gone nearly ashen, his lower lip trembling. Travers moved closer, pressuring him back until he found himself pinned against the wall behind him.

"Maybe I should owl Severus, ask him if he would like to duel you personally, Bailey. We could find out how good you really are, eh?"

"I…I…um…I didn't –" Bailey stuttered, eyes downcast.

"I didn't think so." Travers smiled cruelly. "Now, I suggest that you do as you were told. When the time comes, there'll be plenty of fun to go around. But in the meanwhile, you might want to brush up on your skills, Bailey. Because if you had to face Snape right now, you wouldn't last five seconds, tops."

Travers turned and stalked off.


End file.
